


Someone's Hero

by Alwaysmyself11



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmyself11/pseuds/Alwaysmyself11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adira of Asgard was taken in by Director Fury when her mother, the goddess of love, decided she would be safer on Midgard. Her thoughts were proven wrong when Loki comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The goddess of Love

She was a goddess with long golden hair, stunning eyes and rosy red cheeks. It was Sjofn’s duty as the Goddess of Love to bring love to men and women or to glue back the bond of the married. She would brew magical drinks and serve them to her guests on Asgard. With a voice embedded with magical qualities she’d sing to them, causing them replace their anger, fear, and sorrow with the feeling of love and happiness. When she felt the need to she’d visit Earth, disguising herself as a mortal, and do what she did to the Asgardians. Ironically enough, she herself had never been in love. Sjofn had never known the gentle touch of a lover.

Until one night down on Earth, she met a handsome Midgardian with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She fell in love with him and knew he had to be hers so of course she just seduced him with one of her love potions. She was on Earth for only one more night, but that’s all she needed.

Upon returning home she discovered she was pregnant with a half mortal child. She did not wish for her child to grow up being rejected by the other children for being different. The others would ask who the father was and find out he wasn’t from Asgard immediately. Although it was not against their laws for women to have demigods, she had seen how the other children exiled them, including some of the gods and goddesses.

For 9 months she hid from the outside world until her painful, lonely childbirth. She then journeyed to the Bifrost so that she may leave her child in the hands of a worthy mortal. Sjofn begged Heimdall to keep the child a secret and let her pass, but he had an oath to Odin thus not permitting him to do it. Heimdall then told her she must speak with Odin himself like she had always done to visit Midgard.

 

***

“Please your majesty, I only wish to do this for my daughters good. Adira looks nothing like any of the other Asgardian infants, the others would soon find out she is different from us. I fear they would disdain her. She would live a more blissful life with the mortals.” She pleaded. Odin looked down at her with pity, he knew how it felt. The reason he never told Loki he wasn’t his real father was because he didn’t want him to feel different. Loki’s appearance was different from the rest but at least he has two parents so no one would question. Sjofn was by herself with no husband or lover.

“I grant you permission to take Adira to Midgard.” He said finally.

“Many thanks my gracious king-”

“There is one thing you must do, Sjofn.” Odin said, cutting her off.

“Anything.” She said.

“You cannot return to Midgard.” His words felt like a stone roof had just collapsed on her, tears filled her eyes.

“I- this is the last time I will lay eyes on my daughter?” She asked.

He nodded said. She looked down at her small child who laid comfortably in her mother’s arms, sleeping. “I will not risk you having anymore children with another Midgardian to repeat this process. You are dismissed.” She bowed to him before leaving. Tears soaked her red cheeks. I _s it worth it? Not being able to talk to my child or hold her. But of course it is! She will be much happier on Midgard where they won’t ridicule her. Everyone looks different there._

“I heard Odin’s speech, I will give you a day on Earth. Then you will leave.” Heimdall said as they walked into the dome. She nodded her head, thankful for his kindness.

They were beamed to America, mid morning. She spent her last moments with her child looking for someone she thought fit to take care of her. It was close to midnight, and Sjofn was now wandering the streets when a man in black clothing jumped in front and grabbed her firming holding a knife to her throat.

“I don’t mean you any harm, please I have a child.” She cried.

“If you don’t give me all the money you have right now, _I will kill your baby_!” He yelled at her with a harsh expression on his face.

“I don’t have any Midgardian money!” She said frightened.

“Then I guess I’ll have to-” His knife moved closer to Adira when a shot rang out and the criminal loosened his grip falling to the ground. She stared at the man frightened before turning around to face a tall black man with a patch over his eye.

“What are you doing out on the streets of New York so late at night?” The man asked.

“Thank you so much for saving me and my daughter.” She said rushing over to him.

“Why are you out on the streets this late at night?” He repeated.

“I don’t think you would believe me, but seeing I’m running out of options... I’ll tell you.” He looked a little confused then gestured her to continue. Taking a deep breath she started explaining. “I am from a realm called Asgard. I used to frequently come down here to help men and women fall in love. One night I had mated with one of your people and soon became pregnant... My child she does not look like the other infants and I fear she would not live a happy life on Asgard. So I was granted permission by my king to leave my child here with someone I thought worthy enough. Please, you must take my child. I am running out of time! I cannot leave her here by herself she’ll die! And I cannot take her back to Asgard. You must help me.”

“And how do I know you not just some crazy woman looking to get rid of her kid?” She stared into the man’s eye.

“Here,” She said holding out a black and white glowing orb necklace. “This is a Aletheia. My parents used it when I was a child. It’s purpose is to tell if someone is lying or speaking the truth. It shines a bright white when a lie has been detected or it does nothing when truth is spoken. See if I say ‘I am from this realm’ it will glow.” She explained. The necklace grew brighter. “As I have already told you I am from Asgard.” They looked at each other in silence before she spoke again. “May I ask what your name is?” He stared at her unsure if she was being serious. Another world? Full of gods and goddess?

“Nick Fury.” He said in his calm casual voice, and looked at the girl, Adira. “She won’t accidentally destroy a house if she sneezes, right?” He said pointing to the baby curled up asleep in her mother’s arm.       

“The power she possess would not be for destruction.” Sjofn answered.

“What are her... powers?” Fury asked.

“I know not. It is always unsure for the gods and goddess to know what their children will be.” Adira began to wake, her mouth opened as she let out a small yawn. Her eyes placed on her teary eyed mother who smiled lovingly at her bundle of joy. “Please, Nick... I only wish happiness for my child.”

“And what makes you believe I’m the person for that job?” He asked.

“I can sense your good heart. You killed a man with a sinful purpose. If any man should be allowed to take care of her, it would be a nobleman like you.” She said with her voice full of confidence. “Please.” There was another moment of silence, he did not believe in fate but was it really meant to be, for him to take a child from another planet and raise it as his own? Power like that should not be placed in the wrong hands.

“I’ll do it.” He said finally. She smiled at him with joy, and with sadness, this is the last time she may ever hold or see Adira. She was about to place Adira in the arms of Nick when Sjofn asked for one more thing. “May I sing to her before I leave?” He nodded and watched as the Goddess held her infant close to her singing:

_“The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

_The pine may croon to the vine to-night,_

_But the little snowflake at my breast_

_Liketh the song I sing the best, ---_

_‘Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_Weary thou art, a next my heart;_

_Sleep, little one, sleep’.”_

He stood in awe, her voice was soothing and gorgeous. His heart filled with joy, forgetting his problems. As she finished a single tear escaped her eye kissing Adira’s forehead  she handed the infant to Nick Fury. “I also request you take these.” She said handing him her necklace from before and a sheet of paper. “Something for her to remember me by. Aletheia will protect her from the lies of this realm.”

“What’s on the paper?” He asked suspiciously.

“It’s the first two parts of the lullaby. I am not expecting you to sing to her, my hope is that she may sing it and feel my presence in her heart.” She said then looked down at Adira. “I love you, my darling child.” Her smile was not for happiness, but of pain and regret. “Farewell my kind friend.” She turned around and headed back to the pick up point of the Bifrost.    

Year after year Sjofn would return to the Biforst to see Heimdall and ask of her growing child’s condition. She knew she had picked the right man. Her daughter was safe and most importantly, she was happy.

 

 


	2. The Howling Wolves

         Adira grew up with more understanding of the universe than most children. The Norse stories she read weren’t myths to her, they were truth. She would stay awake reading about Odin’s wisdom, heroes who saved Asgard and about the mischievous Loki who always flip flopped between good and evil until Fury came into her room instructing her go to sleep.

         Her fascination started when she turned 7 and Fury decided to explain to her where she was born, and how her mother couldn’t keep her. However, she did not know who her parents were, the woman did not tell Fury her name or who the father was. He had also given Adira her mother’s necklace and lullaby.

         “What is it?” Little Adira asked as Fury handed her the special presents.

         “It was your mother’s necklace, she called it an Aletheia. She said something about protecting you from lies of this world. And this,” he said unfolding a piece of old parchment, “is a lullaby.” He handed her the crumpled up piece of paper which she examined closely with a soft smile. “She truly loved you.”

         Since that day, Adira had grown attached to the world of gods and goddess. Every night she’d look up at the stars and dream of Asgard and a mother she never knew and a place she’d never seen.

 

 

*One year later*

         Adira stood in the empty field of tall grass, hope glistened in her bright green eyes as she gazed into the shimmering sky clutching her mother’s necklace close to her chest in both hands. Her brown curls tangled as a rush of air swept past her, the night felt calm and perfect.

         “Adira!” Fury called as he walked off the porch. “What do you think you’re doing out here? We’re leaving tomorrow and-”

         “Shh wait.” She said calmly, staring off into the distance. “Did you hear that?”

         Fury looked at her confused. “Hear what?”

         “I heard a wolf howl.” She said softly. They both stood in silence as the sound of wolves enclosed around them. “Someone on the radio said there were shooting stars out tonight.” She said hopefully after the howling stopped.

         “I want you inside in 5 minutes, understood?”

         “Yes sir!” She said. Fury left and she continued to stare at the night sky. It looked so calming to her, the way everything appeared to be so still and at peace. A streak of light bounded across the sky, Adira quickly shut her eyes and tightened her grip on her necklace. “I wish one day Heimdall would open the Bifrost to me and I will be able to go to Asgard and find my mom” She kissed her necklace, and opened.

         “Adira get yo ass inside now!” Fury yelled from the front door.

         She let out a deep sigh and gave the sky one last glance before running inside the house, howling wolves heard in the far distance.

         “Whath goin’ on?” A drowsy girl walked down the stairs holding a stuffed bear.

         “Nothin’ Leala, please go back up to bed.” Fury asked with a stern yet gentle tone.

         “I’ll tuck her back in bed dadda” Adira ran to her sleepy sister grabbing her hand walking her back up to temporary bedroom. “I saw a shooting star tonight.” She whispered as they reached the top of the stairs.

         “Before my paren’s disappeared my mum used to say a star would fall every time you lost someone you loved.”

         “I read that if you wished upon a star it would come true.”

         “Did you make a wish?”

         “Mhm!”

         Leala excitedly gasped. “What was it!? What was it!?”

         “Shh” She put her pointer finger to her mouth motioning her to lower her voice. “I can’t tell you, it won’t come true if I do.”

         “Oh…. Do ya think it will come true?”

         “Anything’s possible.”

 

 

***

         Both Adira’s and Leala’s training started when they were 10, Fury saw potential strength in both of them. He trained them how to fight hand-to-hand combat, what to do in different medical situations, how to survive in different climates and terrains, and how to lead other people.

         After Adira turned 18 her skill were put to the test. First her ability to keep moving; Fury would send her on fake missions making sure her mode of transportation would break down so that she would have to figure out another way to her next point.To test her endurance, Adira would be left stranded by herself in unfamiliar surrounds with harsh climates.

         Leala’s training was less harsh and extensive than Adira’s and when all of Fury’s evaluations were done, both of them were welcomed into SHIELD as new spies. The small helpless children Fury once knew had grown into independent and unbreakable women.  


	3. Beautiful Yet Dangerous

The sound of the roaring helicopter surrounded her as they flew across an evacuating town. “I still don’t think it’s the right thing to do.” Adira announced. Fury’s opinions were always different than hers in terms of peace.

“It’s for the good of everyone’s safety.” He said.  

“We have no idea what’s capable of!” She argued. “Sir, I have read everything regarding it, you cannot simply harness it powers and use it for our own selfish needs!” She raised her voice trying to get through to him. She didn’t like the idea of using a power source from another realm.

“We have a duty to protect our world if we’re threatened by another species more advanced than us we would have no chance.” Fury said raising his voice higher. _There must be another way._ She thought as she stared at him solemnly. Leala placed a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her an apologetic look.

They landed on the pad minutes later where Agent Phil Coulson was waiting to give Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill an update on the situation. Leala and Adria walked behind them as they discussed the matters of the Tesseract, which was told to have been acting strange.

“How bad is it?” Fury asked as they walked into SHIELD's  PROJECT Base.

“That’s the problem sir, we don’t know.” Agent Phil answered as they walked down into the radiation part of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff are running around, taking only the essentials including scientific equipment and important data.

“Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract an hour ago.” Phil said.

“NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase.”

“He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.”

“I told you! We shouldn't use something we don’t even know how to work!” Adira boasted cutting into their conversation.

“What are the energy levels at right now?” Fury asked looking angrier than before.

“It’s climbing. When Dr. Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered an evacuation.” Phil answered, with his usual calm tone. “Everyone should be out in a half hour.”

“Well do better, we don’t want any casualties.” Fury said as Phil turned around to and head back in the opposite direction.

“Sir evacuation may be futile. If we can’t control the Tesseracts energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.” Agent Hill broke her silence presenting her concern on the issue. _Thank you Agent Hill, someone who cares about the safety of others._  

“I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out.” Fury said. _Are those weapons really that important to you?_

“Is that really a priority right now?” Agent Hill said, stealing the words out of her head.

“Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone.” Fury barked.

“Yes, sir.” Agent Hill responded, then left.  

We entered the lab facility where the Tesseract was being held in the Compact Chamber. Everyone was either in white lab coats or in all black carrying heavy machine guns watching or running around collecting data in panic.

She gazed into the light of the small blue cube. “Wow,” Adira mouthed in awe. It was as if she were a small child again, witnessing her first white Christmas. Leala walked around her to follow Fury but, Adira continued to admire its elegance. “It looks so beautiful.” She had only seen the Tesseract in pictures in the files she examined and had not fully appreciated it until now. How could something so attractive have the potential to destroy an entire planet.

“Adira! Step away from the Tesseract!” Fury barked. She had not realized her hand was hovering closer and closer to the cube. She broke her trance and quickly took her position next to her sister, away from Fury and Barton who continued their dialogue.

“No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” Barton said eyeing the Tesseract.

“At this end?” Fury questioned pointing at the glowing cube.

“Wait,” Adira said drawing her attention to their discussion. “are you saying someone else is at the other end trying to get over here?”

“Yeah, the cube acts like it’s a doorway to the other end of space, right? And doors open from both sides.” Barton said.

“Leala, do you think it’s someone from Asgard?” She whispered excitedly. Leala shrugged. “You used to tell me anything’s possible. So why not? Then again didn’t you tell me they couldn't come and go through the Biofrosty thing?”

“Bifrost.” She corrected. “And I guess you’re right. I hope who is on the other end is peace loving.” She said.  

A thunderous roar erupts from the Tesseract, shaking the whole facility. The flaring rings of the cube surges out brighter and louder. The energy began to build up into a beam causing everyone to squint their eyes (or in Fury’s case... eye). The beam strikes the end of the platform, forming a black vortex opening up a portal. Leala takes a single step back slightly frightened while Adira stares at it with admiration.

She gazes into the portal, full of gorgeous shimmering stars. A blast of blue energy shoots out from the portal, everyone covers their eyes. When it’s all done Adira and the others look up to find a man kneeling on the platform in strange clothes, smiling mischievously as he stands up with a mysterious scepter at hand. His smile fades slightly when he sees what surrounds him.

“Sir, please put down the spear!” Fury’s voice echoed.

The man looked at his scepter for a moment before pointing it in the direction of Fury and Barton. Barton then tackles Fury to the ground seconds before the blast of energy hits them both.

“Dad!” Leala yells across the room as shots ring out pelting him with bullets but having no effect as the man kills all the armed SHIELD agents. Leala breaks out in a run towards Fury, Adira following close behind with her eyes directed at the man who smiled on the other side of the room pointing his glowing scepter at the two.

“Leala watch out!” Adira runs in front pushing Leala to the side as his scepter shoots another energy blast. Leala is moments from landing onto the ground when the projectile strikes Adira, hurling her back. She landed only inches away from the cement wall. She laid stretched out on the floor, her whole body aching with pain from both collisions.She passed in and out of consciousness her hearing as well as eyesight are now slightly impaired, she could barely make out the figure of her sister crouching next to her and Fury stumbling his way to the Tesseract. Leala looked frantic. “Are you alright? Can you get up? Here let me help.”   

She shooed her sister away. “Go... You have to g-” She recoiled in pain, her head was now threatening to split in-half. Leala could only watch as she layed on the floor in agony. “Go to the helicopter.”

“I won't leave you.” She whispered, a single tear fell down her cheek. Adira weakly grabbed her sister’s shaking hand and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. “You must.” A tear rolled down Adira’s eye stinging her cut cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, laying her head back before saying her final statement. “Stay safe.” and released her weak grip. She slipped out of consciousness before she could hear Leala say, “I will, sister.”.  

*******

She could only see the shadowy shapes of people standing in the distance when she awoke moments after her sister departed. She could understand only pieces of the conversation. “Purpose......boot....freedom...peace...... collapsing.”

The whole building shook and she heard a shot echo and the sound a body fall to the ground with a loud thud. She laid helplessly on the verge of crying. Adira could handle physical pain, but not the thought of one of her family members laying dead on the ground. Now it was her time to die, the roof will fall and she’ll be crushed underneath it.

The sound of shoes walking closer echoed in her ear, with her vision blackened she couldn’t see who it was as they lifted her up off the ground, carrying her in both arms. Pain coursed through her body and the throbbing that had subsided began once more.

No longer a small child her arms, legs and head dangled as the person (who she assumed to me a male) walked. He was holding something else as well and she could tell he was struggling slightly. She heard a door open and the familiar tone of Barton’s voice.

“We need these vehicles.” Barton demanded.  

“Who’s that?” Agent Hill asked with a tone full of suspicion.

“He didn’t tell me.” Barton lied as he stepped into the vehicle.

Agent Hill was too distracted by the unknown man to notice what he was carrying. Agent Hill turned and walked away, knowing there was a more important task to handle.

They piled into the cars, the man who was carrying her gently placed her onto back of the truck so that she was now laying down. Her vision became clear as he climbed into the truck to sit next to her; he had a pale narrow face, with dull green eyes and long black hair that was slicked back neatly. She was now in the hands of the villain.

The sound of women’s boots began to fade away when she heard the static a hand radio.

“Hill do you copy?!” Fury said, his voice in distress. _They’re not dead!_ A rush of relief flushed over her knowing he wasn't lying dead on the cold floor. The man however did not look relieved as he and Barton sharply turned to look at Agent Hill.

“Barton is...” His sentence was drowned by the sound Barton and Agent Hill’s gunshots. Hill hide behind the wall and Barton wasted no time jumping into the truck and drove off. A few seconds later, Hills gunshots were being shot towards them. The bullets not even affecting him, they just bounced off.

The SHIELD vehicles now in full pursuit of the rogue agents and alien who now stands on top of the bed of the truck shooting more energy blasts from his scepter, flipping one of the trucks. “Stop, please.” She breathed. She felt helpless, chaos happening everywhere around her and there was nothing she could do. A surge of pain traveled down her spine as she rolled over onto her side where she could not see Agent Hill’s jeep speed up from behind them, and drive beside them. She could only hear the deafening pitch of gunshots and the sound of rubber screeching. Adira rolled as the truck accelerated and swerved violently. The man grabbed a hold her arm to hold her steady. She closed her eyes once more and began praying for comfort. _“Even though I walk through the darkest valley,I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me...”_

Adira open her eyes as she heard a crash come from behind them knocking her head into the trucks side. Her eyes began to fog up, the familiar blur was taking over once again. She felt her muscles weakening. _How did this happen so quickly?_ She thought as her world began to blacken.

  
***From the point of view of Fury***   


 

When he stumbled his way to the Tesseract he had noticed Leala hovering over Adira not surprised by her faithfulness to her sister. He was however surprised to see her leave Adira there.

“You must go now, take the helicopter and wait for me.” He demanded in a whisper as he place the Tesseract in the brief case. She nodded obediently and ran towards the exit. If it hadn’t been for Loki stopping him, the Tesseract would be safe but, then again Adira wouldn’t be. When he had gotten up after being shot he noticed she was no longer laying in her spot. He assumed she mustered some strength and had gotten up, but when he reached the helicopter it was only Leala who sat there.

“Where is she?!” She yelled at him as they rose up into the sky. Her face was red and and damp from crying, he was not used to seeing her like this... emotional. Fury had looked at her with pain plastered on his face, not answering. Instead he focused on shooting the men down who had the Tesseract. But before Loki shot his helicopter down, Nick Fury saw a glimpse of his daughter; lying on her side bloody, bruised and unconscious. He felt a pang of regret sit like a rock in his stomach as he and Leala jumped out of the burning helicopter.

“We’ll get her back.” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, determination and anger replaced the sadness and that sat on her face moments before. Fury half smiled at her, hoping she would return to S.H.I.E.L.D safe.

“I know.” Was the only way he could reply staring off into the distance.

 


	4. The Glass Prison

Adira awoke on a warm bed body spotted with bruises, aching slightly. She could hear power tools in use and heavy boots colliding with the floors. She could vaguely remember trucks in high speed chase, the grip of a man keeping her in place and the sight of a building imploding. The question was for her, where was she?

Turning her head she saw Barton sitting in a chair across from her watching her, his bow and quiver ready by his side.

“You’ve been unconscious for a few hours now.” He said noticing her awakening.

“Where am I?” She grunted. “And why am I in this glass container?” She asked looking around.

“It’s an underground lab. And this is your prison where you'll be kept at all times.” He said.

“Why am I in here?”

“Loki doesn’t want you to go near the Tesseract. It's better if you stay in here.”

“Loki... You mean Loki of Asgard?” He nodded his head. She remembered reading about him in her old mythology books. “And you’re here because?....”

“He wanted me to keep a close eye on you.”

“I thought you saw better from a distance?”

“His orders.”

“Why are you following his orders in the first place? Barton what the hell is going on? Why are you-” Just then a man in black and great leather strolled in with a sneer plaster across his smug face.

“Barton I want you to see what Dr. Selvig needs for the next part of the mission.” Barton obediently nods his head getting up taking his bow and arrow with him. As Barton leaves Loki turns his attention to the flustered adult who was slowly scooting into the corner of her bed.

“There is no need to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid, just... cautious.”

“Of what, if I may ask.”

“Of you... What did you Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig?”

“I simply expanded their minds allowing them to see their true potential.” He smirked.

“And I suppose you want to do the same to me?”

“You possess information the others do not have. If you corporate and tell me, no harm shall be committed to you.”

"What information could you possibly seek from me?”

“You hold extreme importance to SHIELD. I have been told the director has protected you since you were a mere infant even though you weren’t his to care for. He has a very specific purpose for you I only ask for you to tell me what it is.”

"No," She said bravely. "I have an oath to my agency, one I will never break. You can try to crack me but you'll never succeeded."

His smile grew more dangerous. "I could make you reveal your darkest fear, tell your most buried secret and make you kneel before me as your King and God!" He declared. She however removed the fear from her face and did not bat an eyelash showing him she was not afraid of his threat.

"You are a bully with corrupt ambitions. There is nothing you can say or do that would make me obey you." Adira said bravely. She smiled slightly as she saw rage and confusion grow in his bright green eyes. He stepped closer to her bed, stretching out his scepter her smile quickly disappeared.

"Never underestimate my power." He smirked. “You will see me as your King, and you will reveal all your agencies secrets.” The glowing scepter now centimeters from her chest. His eyes fixated on hers. "Even if it's against your will." The tip of his scepter touched her chest.  She sat motionless on the bed, thinking no different than before.

He looked perplexed staring at his scepter   He tried again to no avail, she still felt no different.

He turned his gaze to her, she stared into his eyes just as confused as him. _What's happening? Or, I guess, not happening._  Loki then turned around and left her sitting on her bed, flustered, without a word.

 

Loki didn't know what to make of the odd girl, Adira. _Why did the scepter not work! It had never failed, especially not against a Midgardian!_   _What am I supposed to do now about her?_ He felt the rage inside him swell inside him like a blimp. He needed to talk to Barton again, he must know more about her something that could give him insight on her purpose. He approached Barton who was polishing his arrows. Loki cleared his throat causing Barton to look up.

Barton examined him closely. looking puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

“What else can you tell me about Adira?”

“I have already told you before all I-”

“You have only told me her name, and her importance to your agency. You must know more.”

“There’s not much I can tell except she’s very clever, never been one to give up which has made her strong, then again you have to be with all she’s been through.”

“What has she been through?”

“Well living with a spy isn’t exactly easy. They moved a lot, wherever Fury was needed for his next mission.He also had to keep her secret because,” Barton stopped. “I actually don’t know why Adira never really told me. I think it was to keep her safe.”

“Keep her safe from what?”

“From potential threats, Fury’s enemies. And it worked for a while until one day, when she was about 10 and Fury was gone, Adira was kidnapped... She was almost dead when he had found them. ‘Beaten to a bloody pulp.’ ‘Shouldn’t have survived,’ is what she had explained. That’s when Fury decided to start training her and Leala for combat.”

“Who’s Leala?”

“Her adopted sister, they found her while in Europe. Homeless, malnourished... no family. They took her in, fed and clothed her, she become Adira’s blood sister.” He stopped talking and continued polishing his arrows. “She’s special, Loki. There’s something about her, something SHIELD can use. Something so secret they won’t tell me or anyone else.” Loki let the words sink into his mind while he remembered the girl’s daring eyes, the way they stared into his as she refused to give in to his power. She was different in a different way, which made her special. He left Barton without another word.

Loki wandered through the damp dark tunnels, far away from all the commotion. He found the perfect spot where he could not see or hear anyone and sat down in his usual meditating position. He love the sound of silence, it gave his mind space to think freely. He thought about his plan to take over Midgard, reviewing his plan over and over to make sure no cracks were visible. Everything was coming together.

There, however, was one thing that nagged at him. Adira. Why was she so important to SHIELD? How could she with stand his powers? ‘She’s special, Loki,’ ‘Beaten to a bloody pulp’ ‘she shouldn’t have survived’ ‘she’s very clever, and strong.’ ‘...you can try to crack me, but you’ll never succeed.’

_I can’t break her, but maybe I don’t have to. I could get her to open up for me. but how? Controlling her mind is no longer an option and I do not wish to hurt her._

_**What makes her so different, you've never had any problem killing, so why can't you damage her? He mocked himself.** _

_There's something about her I do not know yet, she's not like the other Midgardians. Harming her will do nothing to gain knowledge, it will only cause more rebellion._

Tired of his thoughts he stood up and walked back to the commotion of the lab where his thoughts would be drowned. As he entered he saw Adira laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts.  

 _Has it really come to this?_ He asked himself as he once again approached her glass prison.


	5. Guilty Conscience

Leala sat in the conference room, alone, with her head in her hands rethinking old memories of her and her dear sister.

 

_“Adiree! Adiree!” Leala awoke with panic in the middle of the night. Her big brown eyes full of fear and tears. It had been 2 years since Adira found her scared and abandoned in a dark alley, she was was now 6-years old. Adira, now 8, scrambled into her sister’s room, her curly brown hair in tangles with puffy blue eyes._

_“What’s the matter Lee?” She asked, a little out of breath from running, she turned on the lamp. “Was it another nightmare?” She examined as she sat on her sister’s bed, Leala sadly nodded her head as she began to cry softly. “Shh, everything will be alright. Shh no one will harm you while I’m here.” She said tenderly, embracing her sister._

_“And what if you’re not here.” She sniffled into Adira’s shoulder._

_“I’ll always be here for you.” She lovingly smiled . “I might be small, and not very strong, no one will or can get to you. You wanna know why?”_

_“Why?” She said looking up into her eyes._

_“Because I love you and love is the most powerful weapon in the world... Don’t tell dad I said that, he’ll think I’m crazy.” They both giggled._

_“Where is dad, sissy?”_

_“He’s off on a mission, he’ll be back. He always comes back. But until I’m here to protect you.”_

_“I wish I were as brave as you sissy.”_

_“You can be.”_

_“Really?” She smiled gleefully._

_Adira smiled back at her with reassurance. “Anything’s possible.” She kept holding onto Leala, but that only comforted her so much. “You know what normally helps me feel better?”_

_“What?” She said looking up._

_“Singing.” Adira smiled._

_“Could you sing to me? Please.”_

_“Sure.”_

 

_“The sky is dark and the hills are white_

_As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;_

_And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

_As over the world his cloak he flings:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"_

_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

_"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

 

_On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

_The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

_And only the vine can hear her sing:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_What shall you fear when I am here?_

_Sleep, little one, sleep.-"_

_When Leala had woken up the next morning, comfortably tucked in, her fear felt washed away._

 

A tear raced down her cheek as she remembered how her sister promised to always keep her safe, how she never broke it. Leala couldn’t help but feel guilty for her sister’s situation. _If I hadn’t ran, drawing attention to myself, Adira wouldn’t have had to save me by intercepting the the path of the energy blast... She would have been able to run to the helicopter with me._ She cried softly into her hands.

“No. Adira wouldn’t want me to cry, she would want me to pull myself together and fight.” She said wiping away her tears.

 


	6. Behind the Scar

Adira laid flustered on her bed, rethinking the situation over and over again. _He was trying to control my mind just as he's done to Barton and Dr. Selvig so he could use my secret against me. But why hadn't it worked? Maybe since he was trying to open my heart with his lies it- no that's just ridiculous._ She thought, clutching her necklace.

"Uhhgg I'm getting nowhere with this." She said frustrated. “Maybe if I just take my mind off of it, the answer will come to me.”  She stood up and started walking around searching the prison cell for something that could help keep her mind busy. The room was almost bare with only the her bed and a single chair to take up space.

"Pfft figures, not a coloring book in sight." She said sarcastically plopping back onto the bed. “Well I haven’t sung in a while...” She sighed. Closing her eyes gently as she laid back she began to sing the lullaby her mother gave her. She felt at peace when she began to sing, her heart beat began to slow down and her worries began to disappear.

“The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

‘Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;’

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:

‘Sleep, little one, sleep.’

 

On yonder mountain-side a vine

Clings at the foot of a mother pine;

The tree bends over the trembling thing,

And only the vine can hear her sing:

‘Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;’

What shall you fear when I am here?

Sleep, little one, sleep.”

 

Adira was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear the cell door open and with her closed eyes she didn’t see Loki watching her, listening to her mesmerizing voice. His hardened look softened as the notes flowed through his mind.

“That was quite lovely” He said, interrupting the peace that flowed through the air.

“What do you want, Loki.” She said harshly, opening her eyes to sit up.

“Are you not hungry?” He asked.

“Yes, but I’m not taking any food from you.” She said.

“I have no intention on poisoning your meal.” He said.

“And what reason do I have to believe that you wouldn’t?” She said raising her eyebrow.

“I-”

“Oh that’s right! You need the information that I hold. Well you can go ahead and try to poison me because-”

“You’ll never reveal to me what I’m look for.” He said irritatedly.

“Well you’re not just here to bring me food. You could have gotten one of your minions to do that.” She said suspiciously.

“It is the least I will do for you. Consider it me repaying the debt I owe for almost killing you.”

“Loki, we both know you’re not one to fulfil a debt unless there’s something in it for you.”

“Barton was not lying when he said you were clever.”

“I’m going to ask this again, what do you want?” She said irked.

“The scar, on your neck, I’m curious about it.”

“The scar… on my neck? You should know curiosity killed the cat.” Loki stared at her confused.

“It’s an idiom.” She explained as Loki sat down in the chair across from her. “I got this,” she said putting her finger on her scar. “when I was kidnaped when I was ten.”

“May I receive the full story?” He asked in a polite manner.

Adira hesitated, examining him closely. “Fury had left me with Leala, you know my younger sister who you tried to attack.” She said harshly.

“I’m well aware who she is.”

“I guess I’ll just continue then...”

_Leala sat on the floor staring at Adira, holding on to each word she spoke. “In those times the gods lived, Odin and Thor, Hodur and Baldur, Try and Heimdall, Vidar and Vali, as well as Loki, The doer of good and the doer of evil.”_

“I heard someone knock over something down stairs.”

_“Sissy, what was that?” Fear struck Adira’s eyes._

_“Lee listen to me, go into the closet and hide don’t make any sounds and stay there until I come to get you.” She whispered._

“I instructed Leala to stay upstairs, and to hide. I grabbed a bat and walked down where I saw two men in black leather clothing.”

_The terrified stricken girl stood at the bottom of the steps, staring at the men who were five times her size. She did not let the fear show on her face as the menacing men walked slowly towards her._

"I panicked, I tried to hit their legs, you know bring them down to my size. I only got in one good hit on both guys, unfortunately there was a third man. He struck me on the back of my head. I blacked out and woke up in a dark room, tied up to a chair. The only source of light was a this dim lamp. They wanted information from me, knowing who’s daughter I was.” She explained.

“Who were the men?” Loki asked, more interest in her story than before.

“They called themselves 'Antagonists Interested in Taking down Shield and Harboring the Innocent Natives and taking Down Life on Earth or ANTISHIELD'... They weren’t the brightest, I’ll tell you that right now. They kept screaming at me to tell them what I knew about Fury’s new mission, but Fury never told me anything. Still convinced that I knew something they tried to beat the information out of me. For two days, once every few hours they’d come in, ask me questions and when I didn’t tell them what they wanted, they’d punch me kick me then leave... I remember being afraid of falling asleep, or closing my eyes for too long, I thought I would never wake back up so I tried my best to stay awake.”

_“Tell us now! What do you know?!” The largest man asked angrily, the vein in his neck grew larger._

_“I told you,” Adira’s voice was small and horsed. Both her eyes were black and swollen, her lip throbbed. Gashes and blood covered her face making her face unrecognizable. “I don’t know.”_

_“My boss told me that if you don’t spill your beans by the end of today,” He stepped closer to her, the smell of cologne was strong and caused her to weakly cough. “He said for me to kill ya.” He laughed wickedly grabbing her hair to hold her head up._

_“I don’t know anything.” She cried._

_“All right then.” He said pushing her head down to load his pistol. “Suit yourself.” He put the muzzle of the gun to her chin to raise her head. Time stopped, his dark, cold eyes stared into her blue, weak ones. She peacefully closed her eyes and the sound of a firearm going off rang through her ears and a heavy body collapsed to the floor._

_Fury ran to Adira, cutting her free from the chair. “Dad?” Was the last thing Adira could whimper before she blacked out._

_“No, you have to stay with me, come one please don’t do this.” He said hastily picking her up in his arms. “You have to wake up.” He rushed her out the the building outside where Phil Coulson was waiting._

_“She’ll be alright Nick Fury.” Agent Coulson said as they stepped into the helicopter._

_“She better be.” He said looking solemnly at the bloodied girl in his arms._

“I woke up the next day in the hospital covered in bruises, cuts and this scar was from one of the men with a ‘not so good aim’.” She chuckled.They sat in silence before one of them spoke again.

“If it’s any consolation, I would never lash out at you.” He said genuinely, trying to earn kindness points.

She let out a small sigh looking down at the concrete floor. “Thanks.” She said softly. “Can I have some breakfast now?” She asked looking up at him.

He nodded his head. “What do you wish to feast upon?”

“What position is the Sun in, or is it still down?” She asked, knowing Asgardians didn't use numbers to tell time but the position of the Sun.

“I know not where the Sun is, I shall guess she will reappear in moments time.”

“I’ll just have an apple then.” She said. Loki then gently closed his eyes mouthing words under his breath while he moved his hands gracefully in a spherical motion until a basket of green apples appeared. He then laid them on her bed before he left her prison.

“Loki,” She said before he left.

He turned around to face her. “Yes?”

“Why are you being so courteous to me?”

“I do not wish to repeat your tenth year of life.” Loki said plainly. “Eat.” He said as he left.  

Adira stared at the basket of apples that laid next to her, reaching out to grab one inspecting it closely before taking a large bite. 

 


	7. Similar in More Ways Than One

Leala watched as the morning sun rose above the blue horizon. A cool breeze caused her soft brown hair to move in front of her face. She loved watching the sunrise, especially being out on the sea it looked twice as beautiful. Closing her eyes she prayed for her sister’s safe return.

“Leala!” Fury called. “Where are you, we need you inside!”

“I’m right here!” She said turning around to see him rush up to her. “Why am I needed on deck, sir? Did you find Adira’s location?” She asked hopefully a smile smile curved upon her lips.

“No, we’re expecting Dr. Banner and Rogers to land within the next two hours.” Fury said looking down upon her with sorrow.

“Right, I’ll be inside in a minute.” She sighed turning back to the rising Sun. Fury walked next to her, placing his hands on the railings, not taking his eyes of the horizon either.

“As I recall Adira would try to spend all night looking up at the stars.” Fury said gaining a slight smile from Leala.

“She always was a night owl.”

“And you were always a morning bird.” Fury said.

“We always were different.” Leala sighed.

“We can’t all be the same. Although you both had your disagreements on things, there’s something you two will never stop sharing.” Leala turned her head looking at Fury’s profile, puzzled.

“And what is that?”

“Your passion for the greater good and your loyalty to those who matter.” He said, turning to her. “Never have I witnessed either of you give up.” He said in his motivational voice. “I’ll be in the Communications Room.” Fury said before walking off.

Leala took one more look at sunrise before leaving.

 

**2 HOURS LATER**

Dr. Banner’s jet had safely landed on the runway screeching to a halt, followed by Steve’s aircraft. Leala walked over to Dr. Banner to greet him as Agent Romanoff greets Steve.

It wasn’t long until Leala noticed something with him, he never kept eyes contact longer than a minute and he constantly fiddled with his hands.   _It must be difficult for him to be around so many people who know exactly who he is and what he’s capable of after pretending to be an average doctor in a small town._

Steve and Bruce shake hands, exchanging a few words before Agent Romanoff asks them to step inside because of the lack of oxygen they’ll be experiencing.

The Helicarrier then prepared itself to take off. The blades began to spin creating large whirlpools in the water, The deck begins to shake slightly as the Helicarrier gained air. Leala felt amused watching Steve's priceless expression.

Afterwards they walked to the main Helicarrier room (which is called ‘The Bridge’) to be formally met by Director Fury.

“Gentlemen.” Fury says calmly as he walks in.

Steve’s priceless expression was back as he surveyed the room, taking out his wallet and handing the Director ten dollars.

Fury then offers to shake hands with Dr. Banner, Leala noticed his reluctance. “Doctor, thank you for coming.”  

“Thanks for asking nicely.” Dr. Banner said with a slight hint of sarcasm. “So, uh,” he cleared his throat, “How long am I staying?”

“Once the Tesseract is located, you can leave.” Leala said a bit more harshly than she attended.

“And where exactly are you with that?” He asked, returning the her sass. She didn’t know precisely where they were.

“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Agent Coulson said.

“That’s still not going to find him in time.” Agent Romanoff said a bit disappointed glancing at the computer.

“You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” D

“How many are there?”

“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.” He said, taking off his old tan coat and folding it into a ball. “I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work.”

“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please.”

“Agent Fury.” Leala turned to the Director. “would you show Steve to his room, please.” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. She nodded her head and started to walk towards Steve’s arranged room with him trailing behind her.

“Agent Fury?” He said. “Like Director Fury?”

“Yes.” She said plainly.

“I didn’t know he had kids.” He said a little confused.

“I was four when they found me and took me in.”

“Who’s _they_?”

“My sister, Adira, and Fury. She’s also adopted.”

“Oh.” He said quietly. “Is she also an agent?”

“Yes, but she’s, she’s not here.” Leala said a little disheartened.

“Where is she then?”

Steve almost bumped into Leala when she completely stopped. Her chest began to tighten and a lumped formed in her throat. She remembered seeing her sister’s body lay broken on the cold concrete floor the agony on her sister’s face and how Adira told her to go. She fought back the tears and faced him. “She was… captured by Loki.” She said taking in a deep breath.

“I know what it's like.” Steve said “But you have to keep going, fight the war for them, make sure they don’t die in vain. Lucky for you she’s not dead , there’s still hope.” He said giving her a smile.

She nodded her head, the rest of the walk was in silence. All that kept going through her mind was there still was hope, and her sister’s a trooper she can make it through anything.


	8. Dim Light of Hope

The sound of power tools in use became a less frequent and the stomp of men's boots died out as the Sun rose above the sky. Most men were preparing for the next step in the plan, others were scientists who were helping Dr. Selvig with his work. Adira enjoyed the less turbulent atmosphere, but it still wasn't what she wanted. She needed to devise a plan of escape.

She hopped off her bed and searched around the prison for any fractures or weak spots it may have. She rubbed her fingers along the walls, slowly, careful not to miss anything. "Nothing." She sighed. Okay, think... there's always a way out. She thought as sat on her bed, staring off into empty space and biting her lip as she thought. Air.

"That's it." She said excitedly. "The oxygen in the room has to circulate somehow otherwise I would have suffocated by now." She looked up at the ceiling searching for an air vent, the ceiling was made up of concrete and there was no air vent in sight. She then proceeded to search on the floor even looking underneath the bed. Years of training with Director Fury, Agent Coulson, Burton and countless others for what? I can't even figure my way out of a stupid glass box. She thought as she sat against the wall. "Freaking magic." She said.

For hours she stayed sitting in the corner at the wall. Wondering. Thinking. Meditating. Stuck in a place of her own, the outsides distractions were no longer heard, the emptying of her mind was serene bliss. It wasn't until the sound of an unlocking door yanked her back to cruel reality. The man was dressed in all black as most of the people were. His eyes were a dark brown, almost as black as his clothing. He had a stubbly chin with bushy eyebrows. His face, and probably the rest of his body, was marked with scars of all sizes. Adira glared him to show she was not pleased with his unarranged presence. He too looked rather annoyed as he opened the door.

"Hello," She said not hiding the fact that she was irritated. "What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment."

The man scoffed at her closing the door. "You don' look to be doing anything important." He said with a thick Russian accent.

"Of course not to you, arrogant people don't appreciate the art of mediation." She said closing her eyes before breathing in deeply, then exhaling calmly. "And I'm not just meditating."

"Oh, yeah? And what could you be doing?"

"I'm planning my big break out from this prison." She said without a change of tone.

"Good luck," he said sarcastically.

Adira let out a deep sigh showing great annoyance. "What do you want? I'm assuming you didn't come in here to just to harass me."

"Loki wants to know what you'd like to eat for lunch." He said.

"Are you going to give me my meal?" She asked.

"Yes. Who did ya think would bring you your food? Saint Nick?" He said harshly.

Adira abruptly paused her meditating, opening her eyes, surprised. This is perfect! As the moron brings me back my meal I can take him down and discreetly run into the tunnels and find my way out. Adira thought, checking the man before her, he didn't have any large weapons with him, his meaty fists were weapons enough but size means nothing when it comes to tactics.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or are you going to tell me what you want to eat?" He snapped.

She sweetly smiled at him. "More apples please."

He raised his bushy eyebrow. "Apples? Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes before turning his back to her. "The girl wants apples, I come in here-" He began to mumble under his breath as he left the room shaking his. Oh hush, It's not like you have anything better to do. She smiled to herself at her comment.

The door had closed and once again the only noise she could hear was that of the working scientists.

She didn't resume her meditation, the thought of leaving the unbearable room, seeing the things she missed; the glow of moonlight with the shimmering stars, Fury and his constant worrying for the both of them, how he his rough voice ironically soothed her. Most of all she missed Leala and the way she could say or do anything and make her feel 11 times better with her reassuring smile gave her more determination.

***

Adira was still sitting in her corner when he sauntered in with a basket full of green, red and yellow apples.

"Oh, you're back." She said in a monotone voice. "Can you please place them on my bed." She demanded in a sweet tone. He gave her a threatening look and unhappily walked over to her bed.

Adira watched him carefully, waiting till his back was turned to her so she could strike. The room's small size gave her an advantage over him, the distance between her and the bed was foot and a half away. In one swift movement she sideswiped the large man, He fell loudly onto the floor, hitting the bed first on his way done. He stumbled to get back on his feet but she hurriedly knocked him over again, with his back on the floor she calcitrate his head. The injury to his obtained was nothing major, only slight bruising and a small concussion.

Adira then searched his body for a useful weapon, one she could use to defend herself incase she was caught. She hadn't discovered one early but it's better to be safe than sorry; seeing that her fists are worthless in a gunfight. She was displeased to find that the only weapon on him was a single pocket knife in the front pocket of his trousers. I suppose something is better than nothing. She thought as she fled the room, which was surprisingly unlocked.

No one was paying attention to her, the escape prisoner. Luckily everyone was concentrating on their work, to please Loki, and the tunnels weren't too far from where she was so getting there unseen was no problem, her problem was how long would it be until they found the unconscious man laying on the floor?

*15 MINUTES LATER*

"Sir!" Barton yelled, running up to Loki, his face spelled distress.

Loki was checking up on one of the scientist's progress when he saw him. "What's wrong Barton?" He asked. "Is the Tesseract all right?"

"Progress on the Tesseract is running smoothly." The moldy air underground caused him to speak as if he was out of breath.

"What is troubling you?"

"It's Adira, sir. She has escaped. We found Igor waking up from unconsciousness."

Loki's face instantly became more serious. "Gather some men, and we'll find her before she finds an exit.

"I wouldn't bother with it. Adira was trained too well, none of these men will be able to touch her, she'll kill them if she has to, we can't risk that." He said. "I would know… I helped train her."

"We mustn't waste time." He said.

"I'll get my bow."

"Take this." He said snagging a gun from one of the armed men. Barton reluctantly accepted it.

"There's only one tunnel near her prison so we'll go through that one first." He said as they ran to the entrance on the tunnel Adira escaped though.

*Somewhere deep into the tunnel*

Prayers were being chanted through her mind, the same verses from the night before, as she traveled through the dark tunnels following the pipelines. The tunnels were completely silent aside from the occasional drop of water coming from the rusty pipes and the sound of scattering paws of vermin. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, her arms were forming goosebumps and her heart would skip when the shadows of rats appeared and disappeared.

The deeper she went the more anxious she became. She didn't know if anyone had been alarmed of her disappearance or how many people would be chasing after her or the weapons they might use. "I am fearless," she began to whisper to herself. "Although I may enemies coming after me, they cannot touch me, for I am skilled, strong and above all, intelligent." She told herself as she turned her last corner, finding a dim light at the end. Joy covered her face and a grateful smile curved upon her lips.

Her happiness was quickly destroyed when the faint sound of echoing shoes bounced off the tunnel walls. She increased her running pace while trying to be as silent as she could, she paid little attention to the burning sensation in her lungs. They too began to run faster, she wasn't silent enough, they heard her now they are more determined to catch up.

When she ran out of the tunnel she realised why the light wasn't as bright as it should be; the tunnel led to an abandoned factory. Adira didn't stop running, no matter how lost she felt she had to continue moving. Feverishly looking around for a place to hid she found a stack of large boxes sitting in the corner to her left. As she crawled behind them (because climbing in and out of them would take too much time, especially if she had to make a hasty escape)

Loki and Barton ran out of the tunnels as soon as she sat behind the pile of boxes. She noticed a narrow crack between two boxes but the fear of Barton noticing her eye was much greater than her curiosity.

"Did you see where she went?" Barton asked, gasping for cleaner air.

"No, it's best if we look in separate areas. I shall explore over here and you will continue the search over there." Loki said not the least bit tired. To make the sear more efficient and quick, Loki multiplied himself then walked in different directions.

Instead of freaking out which would cause her heart to race and her thoughts to fog, she remain calm thinking of escape strategies. Waiting would do her no good, one of them would soon realize the large stack of boxes in the corner and go to investigate. But maybe waiting was the best thing to do.

She stayed in her spot, still as a dead man.

"Maybe she escaped outside!" Barton frustratedly called out. The Loki's agreed and the reassuring sound of feet rushing away bounced off the wall. She was left sitting alone, still too afraid to move. They're going to come back. She thought.

Thirty minutes crawled by and still, nothing. Everything felt too quiet.

"Adira!" A worried, high pitched voice called out. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, it certainly was not Loki nor Barton. "Adira! Where are you!" She knew that voice anywhere, but how could it be? Leala? She thought to herself in disbelief. She peered through the small crack between the boxes to see her sister ambling around searching for her hidden sister.

"Leala?" She called out still too afraid to move.

"Adira? Where are you speaking from?"

She cautiously emerged from the boxes. Her face lit up once again. "Leala! It is you" She yelled more excitedly, running to her a tear escaping her eye. "Oh thank God," Adira ran to Leala tackling her with a hug. The muscles in her face felt stiff with how big her smile was at that moment. "How did you find me?" She asked, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Simple, she said. "All I had to do was reveal myself and well you did the rest."

Adira abruptly paused the hug fest, and the look of horror replace happiness. "What?" Leala smiled menacingly. Adira's heart dropped and she pushed away from the imposter. "You're not-." I shouldn't have done that.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier." She said, morphing back into Loki. Adira's eyes grew with disbelief. She then used her knife and tried injuring him but he jumped back before she could cause any damage. He cockly smiled at her. "I'm afraid you'll have to be quicker than that."

"Oh I am," she replied before sideswiping him like she did with the Russian guard, causing Loki to fall backward landing with a solid thud. She picked herself back up and proceeded to flee deeper into the factory.

However, before she was able to get anywhere Barton appeared from behind from one of the machines grabbing her, buying Loki time to stand up and cast a sleeping spell on her. "Not today," she said. Adira wasn't going to give up so easily. She fumbled to grasp her pocket knife before thrusting it into his thigh. He recoiled back in pain falling to the floor, Adia then broke from his tight grip but to no avail, Loki was up and had casted a spell her way causing her to collapsed to the ground clumsily.

Loki walked his way to Barton who lay on the floor applying pressure to his bleeding leg. He crouched down next to him, examining his wound as Barton moaned in pain. "Move your hand." Loki spoke, Barton did so revealing a medium sized gash.

"Can you heal it?" He asked worriedly?

"Of course I can." Loki said as he placed his hand on his thigh and sealed the wound.

"Thank you, sir."

Loki nodded his head, accepting his thanks. "I'll carry her to her prison cell. I need you to gather some men to watch her. I do not wish to repeat this situation."

"Of course." He said, running out of the factory and into the tunnel.

He looked down upon the sleeping girl who laid face down on the floor. He gently turned her over to see her face wasn't damaged at all from the fall. That's rather peculiar. I would have thought a midgardian would be bleeding from a fall like her's. He sighed to himself, pushing his previous thought to the back of his head. Loki then benevolently picked her up, carrying her into the tunnels.

((Sorry it took forever to do this chapter I've been caught up in school work. But with me being on Thanksgiving Break I have time to write :) Hope ya'll liked this chapter feel free to comment whatever you like.))


	9. Unfinished Business

Loki had finally gained all of his strength from when he was malnourished for those few months with THE OTHER. He was put through excruciatingly painful tests; they needed to know if he could trust the god of Mischief, they would push him to his breaking point, to see how much damage could be inflicted upon him without dying, they would then send him to battle with the most horrific monsters. He wouldn't admit it, at the time he was terrified of them. But, showing weakness and fear was not an option for him.

Miraculously when he enter MidGard he had enough strength in to overpower the SHIELD men and attain the Tesseract and still have enough energy to carry an adult female, although he did almost trip twice on his way to the escape vehicle. But now as he carried Adira in his arms for the second time, he no longer felt sluggish and feeble.

The first thing notices when he exits the tunnel is two giant herculean men positioned at the entrance of Adira’s cell. They looked closely related, both men had ungroomed dark brown hair with sideburns and full beards. Their jaws square and eyes a dark brown almost black the only feature they did not share was the scar one bore across his face.

“Loki, I recruited you the strongest men I could find to watch over Adira,” Barton said as Loki made his way to the cell.

“They may have an exceeding amount of strength but are they intelligente?” Loki asked staring at the massive beasts.

“You dare question our intelligence, Loki?” The one with the scar spat, offended by the negative comment.

“No need to feel vexed my large sycophant,” Loki said. “You must understand she took down a man using nothing but her intellect and perception.”

The men darkly chuckled. “Nothing will get passed us, especially not her”

Loki looked at them, skeptical of their lack of intelligence before continuing into the room and placing Adira onto the bed, then hesitantly left.

“Do you want me to keep an active surveillance on her?” Barton asked as they walked away, sensing Loki’s uneasiness.

“No. You must centralize your worries on out next part of the plan,” Loki said.

“What is she escapes again?”

“She won’t.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate her, sir. She once took down ten large men with her body as her only weapon,” Barton moved closer to him. “She took us down.” He whispered.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am well aware of what she is capable of, I do not doubt them.” Loki lied. He had no exiting confidence in them whatsoever. He intended on regularly checking up on her himself.

Barton stared at Loki before continuing on, having faith that Loki knew what he was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on that day Adira had awoken from the spell. Groggy with blurred vision and an awful taste in her mouth, she tried to get out of bed but clumsily collapsed onto the floor instead. The spell had not completely worn off, causing her to feel unstable. By now the two men had turned around to witness her struggle to the side of the room.

“Dammit.” she gasped, propping herself up against the glass wall. “Where the hell is room service when I need it?” As her eyes sight focused she noticed two burly men standing in front of her cell door peering at her with large smirks on their faces. She sat in a daze as the one with a scar on his face opened the door.

“Oh look, Princess Fury is awake,” he laughed, closing the door while his buddy stood outside, his back facing them to make nothing look suspicious.

“I’m a warrior, not a damsel in distress,” she retorted.

“Always have something to say,” He said in a hushed tone walking closer to her. “Even while facing death.”

Adira confusingly stared at him, wondering what he meant. He laughed at her baffled expression. “You don’t remember me?” He asked, now kneeling to her level only inches from her face. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “Maybe this’ll jog that memory of your’s.” He said flashing is bulky emerald ring.

“No,” she gasped squishing herself against the wall trying to get as far away as she could.

He smiled. “Oh… so you do remember me.” The man, the one who single handedly took her down in her own home, kidnapping her. One of the thugs who would beat her repeatedly trying to squeeze confidential information, she did not have, out of her. The one who gave her the scar on her neck with his ring, the ring he still possessed.

“You know, your father killed my boss, the man that took me in as his own when I was young, trying to fit... Gone. I’d always hoped it was too late to save you when they rescued you, maybe you bled to death, or suffered too many blows to the head. But I guess not because YOUR SORRY ASS IS HERE!” He shouted at her, spitting saliva in her face. “ANTISHIELD fell apart after Wyatt was shot. For years I was on the streets stealing, trying to make enough to keep my little brother and I warm and with food in our bellies! Then I found a new organization, they took my brother and I in, gave us hope. They even let me try to track you down but when I couldn’t I figured you had died. Then I come here and find out YOU’RE STILL ALIVE. I knew I had to finish my boss’s job as soon as I found out.” He stared at her, rage swarming his face. His eyes were full of vengeance and determination, there was nothing that could to get in his way of killing Adira.

She sat there waiting for him to thrust his ring hand forward. “This is for you, Wyatt.” He said before thrust his fist in the direction of her head, she hastily slide underneath him before his fist made contact with her face, pushing him into the wall since he was already crouched down she didn’t need to put too much force into the act.

“I’m not a helpless girl anymore,” she said shakily. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder.” His face had smashed into the wall, breaking his nose. As he rose he wiped the blood from his face which appeared to be more enraged than before.

“You little fuck,” he spat. He then tried more useless attacks while she dodged them all crawling backwards towards the other wall, draining her energy in the process, until there was no space left. “Can’t go anywhere now, can you,” he said pulling out a Baikal MP-446. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use this.”

“You… you can’t shoot me. What would Loki do if you… you killed is source of infor-,”

“He doesn’t need you! Word around here is that you refuse to say anything, you die, nothing happens,” he smiled crookedly. He raised his weapon to her head height. “I can shoot you right here and no one would give a damn.”

“STOP!” A flash of light surged through the room smacking the man against the wall, knocking him out. Adira turned her head to the door to see Loki with scepter still glowing from creating an energy blast, his face showing no emotion besides the hint concern. She sat against the wall, motionless unable to speak to thank him. He glanced at her and for a second their green eyes met she saw the compassion and rage in his eyes, he instantly looked away then walked outside shutting the door behind him.

“Were you two brothers?” Loki asked the man still standing by the door. He nodded his head. “Excellent. You shall be the one to carry him out of the tunnels and when you finish, don’t return.” Anger filled the brother’s eyes, but he knew he was no match for Loki, so he obeyed his commands and carried his brother out. Adira watched Loki stand by her cell door glaring at the man who finally reached the beginning of the exit tunnel.  
Their gazes met once again, but this times she could not tell what emotion was swimming around in his green eyes. He left without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after the incident Adira was in her cell meditating in the middle of the floor. _I am not a fragile princess but a noble fighter. I shall never give up even when the odds aren’t in my favor because it seems they never are._ Adira repeated this over and over in her head. One of the few things she hated was being weak because it reminded her of when she was little, when she was brutally beaten an inch from her life. She could do so little to stop them.

Fury began to train her after she recovered, not because he felt the need to, but because she wanted to, she didn’t like having to hide and feeling helpless. But for the first time in a long time she felt defenseless when the man with the bulky ring almost murdered her the same way his boss, Wyatt, had. Both times she was saved.

“I am not a damsel in distress,” she told herself. “But what else can I do,” she sighed, laying down on her back to stare at the ceiling. “Oh if Fury could see me now,” she chuckled quietly. “He’d probably yell at me to get up and continue fighting.” She smiled at herself, not because she was happy, but because smiling is a way to show strength.

“Adira.” A deep silky voice called to her from inside the cell. Her smile disappeared but not the playfulness in her voice.  
“Oh what is it now?” She asked sitting up to face Barton.

“You’re coming with us.” He walked towards her with an unusual pair of cuffs; a cylinder cone shape with two holes on each side where her hands would slide into. _Well either I’m going to have to obey and wear the inescapable cuffs or I’m going to have to have to kick some ass._ “Don’t try anything Adira, turn around.” She did as she was told, and waited for him to try and put the cuffs on before she kicked his thigh as hard as she could then swiftly spun around kicking in in the shoulder knocking him down onto the floor running out as quickly as she could.

“Ha!” She turned her head and mockingly called out before running into a line of thugs, who were told to be there since Loki knew she would try a trick to escape. “Damn,” she whispered as two of the men grabbed her yanking her arms behind her back. Barton then quickly locked the cuffs on her.

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy did you?” He gasped.

“To be honest it was more of a split second decision.” She said as Barton led her to the main area where all the scientists were working, packing equipment up.

“You shall accompany us when we depart for the next part of the plan.” Loki said. “After all you’d be too much trouble for them and I don't need you planning another successful escape.”

“We’re not coming back here, are we?” She asked looking around.

“Load her in the vehicle.” Barton barked at one of the men. His body shape was similar to the thug who almost shot her except he was slightly more toned. She stood still, there was no point in running now, an escape will have to be attempted after they arrive at their destination. The large man picked her up and hoisting her over his shoulder then plopping her in the back of a black van.


	10. Let There be Darkness

Her head began to pound with reality punching into her skull, Adira didn’t understand the full capacity of her current situation until she landed on the cold unwelcoming floor of the van.  Laying there she could feel her freedom quickly slip away. Guards and scientists covered the area leaving no blind spot for her to make a hasty breakout. The van began to slowly trudge forward leaving behind her chances of escape, taking with her only a glimmer of hope.  

With an ear pressed to the floor she listened to the sound of multiple tires run over the asphalt road and the hum of other vehicles speeding past. Although every bump and pothole they encountered gave her small amounts of pain, the noise was oddly comfortable for it made her think of nights spent on the Helicarrier, when she’d lay on her bed it was the sound of the air whistling past her and the small turbulences that would ease her into sleep. Remembering the Helicarrier reminded her of what she fought for.

As the hours dragged by the potholes and bumps became less frequent, the driving felt more smooth as the number of cars passing by increased. Adira felt more relaxed than she had been in a while but one sharp turn later sent Adira rolling violently to the other side, bumping her head on the back door. She muffled a small “ouch” before she crawled back to her corner. She was half was there when the driver took another screeching turn.  

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you!?” She yelled out to the driver. The only answer she received was a dark chuckle. “You’re so going on my list,” she muttered.

Adira was finally settled into her spot when the vehicle jerked forward as it came to a sudden hault.

“Who the hell taught you how to drive?!” She ridiculed. Moments later the back doors opened violently revealing Loki ,who was now wearing a more formal attire, Barton and two other henchmen.

“Out of the van,” Barton demanded.

“You can tell your monkies to back off I’m going to run,” she huffed, shuffling out of the van and onto her feet.

“Relieve her of her pendant.” Loki calmly asked.

“What?” She asked, stepping back. “No! Keep your hands off of me!” The larger male to her left grabbed her to hold her still while the other snatched her mother’s necklace then gave it to Loki.

“You must think me a fool, Adira.”

“To be honest I have that opinion about a lot of people.” She retorted.

“You’re not from Midgard, are you?” He asked as he studied her necklace in the moonlight.

“No, just like you’re not from Asgard.” Adira snapped.

“But you are,” he said smiling. “This is a Symbiosis Gem,” Loki lowered it to her eye level, “or commonly know as _Hjärta av sanning_. It’s the only rock that is alive and conscious it has the ability to not only repeal most common magic but to repudiate dishonesty so it’s wearer will be free from harm while the wearer protects it from others who wish to use its potential for poisonous acts. This is why you have survived this far, it refused to let you die.” His grin became more devilish. “Now with it gone who will protect you?”

She began to breath more quickly with a rapid heart beat and open eyes her fears were realized, shaking her head, Adira tried stepping back but there was no escape with the two men to her side and Barton behind her. With his scepter in hand he stepped forward grinning wickedly.

_Forgive me father, for I’m about sin..._   

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Obeying Sin

Her eyes turn an icy blue, her facial expression loosens as all indication of panic and fury vanish. 

“I believe we have a party to ruin,” He smirks. “Ansel and Oved follow Barton orders. Adira you must act like you still have control over your mind, when I ask you to. For now, you must follow me.” Adira nods obediently. He changes her appearance, styling her hair with a curly up do and transforming her black clothing into a silky gold gown with embroidered diamonds on the neckline.

The night air felt bitter but embracing as they walk towards the museum they enter through the employee only door on the side. Everything appears elegantly exemplar, even though they needn’t bother impressing anybody but the employees. 

Adira trails behind him as he walks up the flight of stairs. At the top Adira could see a pair of two unhappy security guards, Loki, quick to act, swings his cane smacking the man to the right onto the ground. Clearly knowing he was out of his league the second guard ran away from the scene looking behind him he could see Adira charging after him. Before he got the chance to pull out his communicator Adira tackles him to the ground, then to make sure he’d stay unconscious she uppercuts his chin. 

“Don’t bother with the body,” Loki states, motioning Adira to continue they walk down the corridor until they reach the balcony that overlooks the main room full of spectators and entrepreneurs examining the pieces of art. Directly below was the man they need, making a speech at the podium. They glide down the decorative L shape staircase with such poise that anyone who didn’t work there would think they’re affiliated with the Stuttgart Museum. 

Adira advances past Loki, eyes set on the guard in front of her. She pulls her arm back and with all her force she thrusts her hand clenching her fist right before she makes contact with his nose. People in the crowd notice the small brawl happening near the bottom of the stairs, the few near it start to back away from the danger. The man at the podium, however, walks towards the commotion to see why some appear so afraid. Without hesitation, Adira throws one last blow to the guard knocking him unconscious as Loki strides past grabbing the podium man by his collar and flipping him onto the sacrificial horse table. 

With one swift move, Loki withdraws his device and thrusts it into the man’s eye sending everyone into a disorganized frenzy. Adira stands and watches beside Loki, the usual calm collect wealthy, look frightened and defenseless. The man’s flailing stops as Loki’s scanning completes. He disenchants the device and summons chain handcuffs with a swish of his hand and hurriedly cuffs her wrists together. Taking notice of her puzzled visage he tries to explain part of his plan.

“They must trust you,” he says, conjuring a replica of her necklace. “Tell them,” Loki says as he fastens it around her neck. “I was unsuccessful in gaining access to your mind with my magic because of your pendant.” Adira nods her head. 

He grabs the chain linking to her cuffs pulling her along as she pretends to struggle, drawing herself back twisting her body to turn around, but to no avail, he yanks the chain pulling her forward and making her less resistant. He transforms his clothes formal to battle as he walks out of the museum onto the street people push their way past him. Twenty-five feet away a police car races towards them. With one flick of his scepter, the car flips into the air causing a loud crash catching the attention of civilians nearby.

A devilish smile curls upon his lips as he felt power surging through his body, he creates a duplicate of himself stopping the crowd from running away from him. “Kneel before me,” he demands. The crowd continues to scream, disregarding his command. 

“I said. KNEEL!” He roars. His bold and rash actions make them feel weak and shaky, anxiety and fear clouds their minds and thought process, it takes almost a minute to respond and kneel before him. Loki’s smile widens, embracing his arms out and letting go of Adira’s chain he casts a stationary spell upon her, rooting her in her exact position with “fear” etched on her face she anticipates his next move. 

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?” He ambles into the crowd. “It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

An elderly German man roughly in his eighties rises from the crowd. “Not to men like you,” he declares. Although he appears feeble tonight Adira couldn’t help but deduce the man’s past, a fighter during World War II fighting against the Nazis. It takes the courage of a true soldier to stand up against a man with more power than you.   
Loki grins at the old man. “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.” He disagrees.

The man’s sudden burst of heroism amuses him, but his audaciousness won’t go unpunished. “Look to you elder, people,” he says. “Let him be an example.” His scepter begins to glow bright blue, Adira still “cowering” on the sidelines quickly closes her eyes. He thrusts his energetic weapon forward, sending a deadly beam towards the helpless man.

But, the elderly man just stands there, he was ready for his imminent death, but upon opening his eyes he witnesses something he thought he’d never see again, a man wielding a mighty shield dressed in tight red, white and blue clothing protecting him from impact. The blast bounces off the patriotic shield and hits Loki, he falls forward. Opening her eyes Adira sees Loki struggling to stand back up and the righteous Captain America walking towards him. 

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,” Captain announces. Slowly people began to rise from kneeling, as they felt reassurance from this man who could properly defend not only himself but others.

“The soldier.” Loki uses his scepter to help lift himself off the floor, he fixes his menacing eyes upon Captain America. “A man out of time.” He sneers. 

“I’m not the one who’s out of time.” Captain calmly retorts.

Adira, still frozen, could see in the distances the QUINJET flying towards the situation. The large aircraft halts and reveals the large mechanic guns the jet has installed.   
How can he remain so confident in his plan when his back is to the wall? Why would he create such large commotion? Was everything he did to allow more time for Barton and his team? Her thoughts felt too hazy to allow her feelings on anything that was occurring to be absolute. 

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand,” Natasha orders over the speaker. 

He simply laughs at her request shooting a beam of energy towards the QUINJET, missing the wing of the jet as Natasha maneuvers it out of the way. The crowd starts to escape, making a mad dash for the street. 

Captain America hurls his shield at Loki which bouncing off distracting him while Captain America runs towards him, punching him in the face Loki uses his scepter to strike him, but Captain defends himself with his shield, they clash once again with their weapons. When Captain moves his shield he and reveals his stomach Loki takes the opportunity to successful strike him, flinging him to the ground. After landing on his feet Cap proceeds to throw his shield, Loki swats it out of the way as Cap goes in for another punch. Loki dodges and whacks Captain with another blow to the stomach. He lands on all fours crouching in pain, Loki walks over and stands over him with the end of his scepter pointing at his head.

“Kneel.” He says, breathing heavily.

“Not today!” Captain grabs his scepter pushing it away from himself then he head kicks Loki. 

“Wrong move, soldier,” he says, seizing Captain in a headlock. As he struggles to remove himself from his grip, Loki uses Captain’s energy against him swinging him out, rolling on the ground. “I have no time for pests like you.” Loki raises his scepter, eyes locking on his target not noticing the music playing on the QUINJET.

Iron Man flies in knocking Loki on the edge of the stairs. He lands and displays the suit’s weapons. “Make a move reindeer games,” Iron Man says. Loki moves both his hands up in a surrendering form while transforming out of his battle armor and unlocking Adira’s cuffs. “Good move,” Iron Man draws back his weapons. 

Adira sits up and walks towards the two as QUINJET lands. Iron grabs ahold of Loki and directs him inside the jet with Captain America following behind. Natasha runs out towards Adira who stumbled slightly against the wind the jet created. She places her arm around Adira to act as a crutch saying nothing as the walked aboard the QUINJET.

“Adira?” Captain appeared puzzled watching her sit down near the cockpit.

She looked up and smiled slightly before bowing her head again, concentrating on her task, whatever it may be.


	12. Trust and Lies

“Adira... Adira.” She gained no rest while in the “delicate” hands of Loki but, still, she was yet to feel fatigued for Loki’s magic kept her from feeling anything but energized and eager to do whatever he pleased. However, their secret, for Adira be successful in the unknown mission, must remain undiscovered. So Adria dropped her eyes and laid her head upon the wall and proceeded to fool them into thinking she wasn’t compromised. When they landed it was Fury, Leala and 10 heavily armed guards who greeted them.

Once again the persistent voice echoed her name, but this time it was louder and more emphatic. “Adira,” it was Leala who was trying to reach her. She felt she made Leala wait long enough so she slowly opened her eyes then generated a fictitious smiled upon seeing her sister.

  
“Adira!” Her voice was as bright as her smile. She didn’t want to fake her way through greeting everyone, it made her feel uneasy and uncomfortable. “Come on, Director Fury’s waiting for us on the Bridge.”

  
“Well then,” Adira yawned as she stood up. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

  
They walked off the jet and inside the Helicarrier in silence, which Adira found odd for Leala who could never stop talking whenever they were alone together.

  
“Is everything okay, Leala?”

  
She kept her head straight with a smile and didn’t even seem to know she had spoken.

  
“Lee?” Adira spoke again but in a more sympathetic voice.

  
“What? Oh, sorry did you say something?”

  
“Yeah...” She took a pause to stare at her. “Is everything okay? You seem awfully distant.”

  
“A lot’s happened since you’ve been gone,” she said. “There are new people on deck that I don’t know what to think about, I honestly just have my mind on them right now. I don’t know them personally so how can trust them... how can dad trust them?”

  
“He doesn’t. You know just as well as I do that he doesn’t trust people easily, he just believes in them to do the right thing, but he has a backup plan for every single one of them if the worst happens.”

  
“But isn’t believing in someone and trusting them the same?” Leala asked impatiently.

  
“Trust is what you put into a good friend, you don’t have a backup plan for them because you know can 100% count on them. But, to believe in something is to have, at least, a little bit of faith in them but there’s always that part in your mind where you question them.” Adira began to drift off when she noticed how Leala had taken lead and Adira was now following her... away from the Bridge. “Where are we going?” Adira asked suspiciously. “We’re going towards the back of the Helicarrier now.” Adira stopped and turned her head to see three guards marching towards her. Adira stepped back in defense mode as two of the guards grabbed her on each side. “What’s going on? Leala!”

  
“I’m sorry, but we were unsure if we could trust you after being held captive by Loki. Please understand.”

  
“You think he brainwashed me?” Adira yelled as she struggled to remove herself from the tight grip of the guards. “He couldn’t! He tried to but he couldn’t!” She yelled. “Let me go!”

  
“Take her to Interrogation Room B,” Leala ordered. She turned away and walked toward the Bridge.

  
Adira stopped all resistance, there was no way she could ever escape, even if it were possible where would she go? The Helicarrier was thousands of feet up and there were agents on every floor which would make it impossible to hide.

  
She watched as agents they passed look at her with confusion and disappointment and it would have hurt too if she actually cared.

  
The third guard opened the Interrogation Room B door to reveal a large chair with wires, scanners and table where all the information is reviewed by the interrogator. They sat her down and strapped her into the chair where they stuck the nerve monitors on key points on her body like her temples and wrists. When they finished the door opened and in walked, a short petite women with short black hair and brown eyes, her posture was straight and her focus was concentrated on Adira. She motioned for the men to leave.

  
“Dr. Alethea.” Adira sighed as the door closed.

  
“Hello, Agent Fury.” She devilishly smiled.


	13. The Interview

The atmosphere of the room felt reticent and impassive. Adira examined the room, every color was absent, except for 50 shades of grey, coincidently enough both protagonists have their minds controlled by an arrogant self-obsessed man. 

Dr. Althea moved quickly around the table, she turned on the machine connected to the nerve sensory equipment, a small hum rose through the room for a moment then silence fell once again. Her interrogator looked up from her workstation, she stared apathetically at Adira ready to pick up everybody movement, eye twitch or shift in body weight she made. Machines could only do so much, they were limited to sensing the brain waves and heart rate, which could be easily deceived by a professional, like herself.

“Ready?” Dr. Althea asked in a calm yet stern voice.

Adira nodded her head, pushing back any scepticism she had on her abilities to fool both equipment and person.

“We’re going to start off with something easy. What’s your full name?” 

“Adira Lee Fury.”

Althea checked the information the computer was interpreting from her answer then shifted her focus back on Adira. 

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes, one sister.”

“What is her full name?”

“Leala May Fury.”

“And who do you work for?” She asked starting her way into more difficult questions. Adira however won’t be so easy to detect if she’s lying. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Who would you say you’re loyal to?”

“My allegiance is to S.H.I.E.L.D.” But that doesn’t mean she won’t betray who she pledged to.

“You became angry after Agents Leala and the guards confronted you. To me that’s a sign of nervousness and guilt. Perhaps Loki did gain control over you.”

“I felt betrayed, I thought my sister would have more faith in my ability.”

“But, Loki has the power to turn the best and the brightest into his own personal slaves, he could easily do the same to you.”

“He didn’t.”

“Why couldn’t he?”

“The necklace my mother gave my has a gem with magical powers, it prevented Loki from compromising me.”  
For the next 20 minutes Dr. Althea and Adira went back and forth, there were times she almost caught Adira but she saved herself. When they finished Dr. Althea showed her first emotion since walking in.

“Nice dress,” Her eyes flickered to amusement with a smile spreading on her face.

“Nice face.” Adira pretended to fight back a smile.

“I see you still have yet to work on your comebacks.” She laughed.

“I see you’ve yet to work on your emotional connection with people during interrogations,” Adira smile fakingly at her old friend whom she hadn’t seen or heard from in 2 years. She kept her vomit down and face pleasant while memories floated in her head of the times they spent together at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Although their time spent socializing was short-lived, Emily Althea had a year on Adira, graduation for her came quicker as well as recruitment in the field. Keeping contact proved difficult with Adira’s tedious studying needs and Emily’s strict “no outside contact” missions. She must have received an opportunity to work aboard the Helicarrier has an interrogator since she specialized in psychology back at the academy. 

“I had to with you,” Emily’s smile faded. Adira was her only friend back then, it’s not that she was bad at making friends, she just didn’t want to care for someone only to have the ripped away from her. She knew the danger that came with the job. “I wouldn’t be much of a professional if I did,” she said, her smile returning. “C’mon. Your clothes are in your old room, I’m sure you’re itching to get out of those.” She said walking towards the door. “I’ll inform Director Fury of your results.” The door closed behind her leaving Adira to remove the wires by herself.

 

She walked through the halls as quickly as she could, when she found her room she saw the stack of folded clothes on the bed.

“Finally,” she sighed. She dressed herself and unpinned what was left of the updo. “What is Loki’s plan?”


	14. Cry for Help

'Only I can save myself. I wait to throw her off guard, but even so her mental power is too strong. She keeps cramming me deep down into an abyss. I can't watch as she fools everyone I care about. She thinks they're ignorant. I have to fight! This cannot go on any longer! Leala should surely notice! Leala, please! Please see something amiss with my behavior... don't-don't you see me? please don't go... don't leave me. I keep failing... I'm losing my motivation... everything... their trust... loyalty... my strength...

someone... please... help...'


	15. Unthinkable Words

'I was told to be trustworthy, remain hidden among them like a wolf in sheep’s skin. That is my mission for now. Adira walked out the door and set out to meet a familiar face,'she thought. Not too long after she closed her door Leala called her name, she ran towards her and embraced her in tight hug her arms around Adira who hesitantly did the same. 

“I’m sorry I-”

“Lee there’s no need to apologize,” Adira said softly. “You and Fury couldn’t risk a compromised agent conflicting with the mission.” Leala pulled away facing her sister’s sympathetic eyes.

“No, not that... I’m sorry for acting recklessly back on the PROJECT Base, if I hadn’t drawn attention to myself, Loki wouldn’t have shot at me and you wouldn’t have tried to save me. It’s-”

“Loki’s fault. Instinct took over. Besides I’m fine, see.” Adira spun around with her arms lifted and smiled to show just how “okay” she was. 

“Speaking of, shouldn’t they have run more thorough tests on you? I know you say you’re unharmed, but you were hit with an extraterrestrial power. It could have an unknown effect that doesn’t appear right away.” 

“No, I’m fine I promise,” Adira lied.

Leala studied her, her sister always played it safe ‘you can never be too sure’ Adira said this about 10 times during each training mission. So it seemed odd now for her to act so nonchalantly about an injury as serious as possible head trauma. “Adira I think you should go to the medical assistance room.”

“I really just want to see dad,” she pleaded, trying to get Leala off her scent.

“Then you’ll go to the infirmary?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll leave you with your personal mission then,” Leala smile, then darted down the hallway. Meanwhile, Adira walked in the opposite direction towards the Bridge. Along the way, she noticed a short man in a purple button shirt with dark wavy hair and rectangle glasses working diligently in a lab alongside Tony Stark. She redirected her route and stepped into the lab.

“Morning gentlemen,” she said sweetly.

“I haven’t been called that in a while,” the man in the purple shirt said solemnly.

“You really aren’t that different from your father aren’t you?” Tony said.

The man with the dark wavy hair looked at her curiously.

“Nevermind, is there something your dad needs?” He said quickly.

“Director Fury,” she corrected, “needs nothing. I simply came in here to introduce myself to an unfamiliar face, I pride myself in knowing everyone’s name.” She smiled.  
The man looks away from his work and at Adira. “I’m Dr. Banner.”

'Bruce Banner?... The scientist who experimented with gamma radiation and created a beast?' she thought.

“It’s nice to have you on board Bruce,” she nodded towards him then left.

When she made it down to the Bridge she was greeted with a big smile from Coulson and an uncharacteristic hug from Director Fury.

“Never again,” he whispered before letting go. If she was herself she might have been touched by her father’s cryptic words but, as the cold slave she was, the sentimental sentence was hollow and meaningless. “I was debriefed on your condition,” he said.

“My condition?”

“They tested your current brain waves while Dr. Althea interrogated you. There were a few abnormal variations in the tests but rest assured it’s all natural after going through traumatizing event,” he no longer looked at her but examined the main control room, she too looked around. There was Thor starring at a monitor screen with of a girl with Coulson behind.

“Was Agent Leala informed?” She said Fury preferred they remain professional while in a “work” setting.

“Yes,” he answered.

'Fury will be wrapped up in whatever he’s doing for a while, it’s best not to disturb him any further, her own personal protocol is when the director is busy go to the next most trustworthy person... Agent Hill is currently working with other agents and there’s one thing I’ve learned from experience is people hate being interrupted while working... Agent Coulson who was in mid conversation with Thor. Adira smiled to herself and made her way towards them,' she thought. 

“Bilchstiem? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?” Thor said making an antler gesture.

“Don't think so,” Coulson said with a smile.

“They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path.” Thor walks over to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come. “When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth, I courted war.”

“War hasn’t started yet,” Fury reassured. “You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?”

“I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him,” Thor said.

“A lot of guys think that until the pain stops.”

“What are you asking me to do?”

“I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?”

“Loki is a prisoner.”

“Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here,” Fury said walking out, Adira chased after him.

“Director, wait!” She called out to him, Fury stopped and turned his back away from her. “If Thor isn’t prepared to do what we might need then please use me.”

“No,” he said bluntly. she looks at him confused, she was about to open her mouth to ask why when Fury answered. “You’re still recovering and your scans show there’s something you’re not telling us and I’m beginning to think it’s more than just trauma, I’m not sending you in with that monster,” he said as he intensely stared at her for a second, then he turned his back to leave. But, she still stood there, hesitant on what say, and what to do. She walked back to Coulson.

“Where are they holding Loki?” She inquired. Coulson was taken aback by her sudden demand.

“Everything is under control, Adira. We have men guarding the outside of his cell and surveilling the inside of his cell.” 

“That’s not good enough,” her voice dropped to a more menacing tone and intimidatingly narrowed her eyebrows. 

“Adira,” Coulson raised his voice in a way to warn her. 

“I apologize,” she said softly. “I think I’ll just head over to the clinic now,” she said before walking out. 'I have to keep my cool,' she said to herself, but try as she might she   
still felt furious as if a storm of emotion was swirling inside her head. 'I should try and locate Loki’s location by myself,' she thought. It may take a while there are over 40 rooms on the helicarrier but how many could hold a god? She asked herself.

An hour had gone by before she saw a heavily locked door. 'Maybe this one?' Adira thought. She opened it, within the room contained a large circular glass cell with a troubled Loki inside. 

He turned around and stared at her with a puzzled look.

“You mustn't be in my presence,” he stated. “Please, leave now and hide,” he said in a hushed tone before he turned his back.

Confused, she stood there unsure of what to think of his cryptic message. She backed away from the cell and left.


	16. Unfamiliar Spy

“Director Fury,” An agent called out, as he rushed into the Bridge.

“Yes, Agent Macklin?” Director Fury spun around to see him. Jonathan Macklin had short blonde hair and a round face with hazel eyes. He was short and like most agents he has a lean build. 

“You asked me to give you updates on Adira if she did anything out of place or suspicious well I just saw her walk into Loki’s containment room,” he said slightly out of breath. 

“How long ago?” Fury asked. 

“12 Minutes ago sir.”

“Pull up Loki’s surveillance footage,” Fury barked at another agent.

“Yes, sir I’m on it.” She quickly gathered her tablet and pulled up the surveillance footage handing it to Fury. 

“Here you go.”

Macklin and Fury stare at the screen and they quickly realized they have a lack of visual on Adira however, from Macklin's intel they know it is her in there when Loki suddenly turns around.

“Go to the footage inside his cell, we have a microphone that can pick up what he said.”

Macklin does as ordered and switches over to the cell surveillance. “You mustn't be in my presence. Please, leave now and hide," Loki whispered.

“What does that mean?” Macklin asked staring at Fury for an answer.

“It’s a warning. Where’s Romanoff?” Just then her com came on.

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.” Romanoff said.

"Sir?” Macklin said turning to the director.

“Find Agent Adira.” Fury ordered.

“What do I do when I find her?”

“Stop her by any means necessary, keep her contained and alive,” he paused and turned around. "Thor we need you." Fury motioned to Thor to follow him. They walked away leaving Agent Macklin to locate Adira. He studied the surveillance footage of when she left Loki’s cell room and followed her movement. He saw she entered her room, he took the tablet with him, to make sure she doesn't move while he's on his way to confront her.

He ran through the hallways weaving between people and only slowing when he passed a corner. When he reached her living quarters his balance was thrown off by a sudden explosion. Macklin stumbled reaching the wall for support. 

"What the hell was that?" He gasped looking around. He found balance once again and reached out towards Adira’s door but as his hand touch the doorknob it flung open hitting him allowing for the girl inside to escape. 

“Adira!” Macklin called out recovering from the blow to his head. The dashed after her, pushing people and saying sorry while doing so. Unfortunately, the crowd was too thick, he lost sight of her, but that didn’t matter. He knew where she was going.


	17. The Escape

Adira ran as fast as she could trying to escape the agent and reach Loki in time. Running through the corridors and making unnecessary turns to shake him off her tail, she struggled through the crowd shoving those in her way. She had to dodge technicians and mechanics who were running to fix whatever was damaged from the explosion and medics who raced to find agents that were in need of medical attention. Out of breath, she reached the entrance to Loki’s cell. 

Adira ran in to see Loki still sitting in his cell, he lifted his head up to see her. 

“Adira,” he sat up and walked towards the cell door, a sense of relief rushed over him.

“I know how to get you out of there, hold on.” She rushed to the control panel.

“Adira look out!” Loki yelled. She ducked and spun around in time to see her assailant from earlier. 

“Sorry Loki, your escape is going to have to wait,” Adira remarked.

“He won’t be doing any escaping,” Macklin retorted. He lunged forward to strike her head but missed. Adira squatted and punched his stomach then sideswiped him on her way back up. He rolled back and jumped up into the fighting position. She quickly moved forward, dodging his kick she grabbed his head and forced him to kneel so that she could knee him in the face. Now heavily bleeding, Macklin seized her arms and flipped her over his head.

Taking advantage of her split second of weakness Macklin went for a “knockout.” Seconds before he could Adira rolled over to her right avoiding his strike. In the heat of the moment, she jumped up and grasped his head and forced it to collide with the wall. She only had to do it once before he fell unconscious. Lying helplessly on the floor Adira dragged him across the room where he would be out of the way.

She then trudged over to the control panel and pushed the button, the door slide across its glass wall as Loki strolled out.

“What now?” Adira asked weakly. She straightened herself up and took a sharp exhale. “Fury will no doubt send someone over here.” Hulk thunderous rawr echoed throughout the helicarrier almost drowned out by the sound of gunfire. 

“I believe the beast will provide us more time,” he said with a grin. 

“Sir!” A man dressed in all black ran towards them with Loki’s scepter in hand.

Loki grabbed his scepter. “We will stay here until my idiot brother bursts in.” 

“What about the agent that may or may not be on their way?” Adira asked.

“Leave that to me,” Loki said with a devilish smile. He cloned himself twice, opened the cell door then had the first clone walk in and the other one stand by the panel while the real Loki closed it. “You must stand by the control panel and open it when that oaf ambles in,” Loki said to the man in black.

“And me?” Adira asked.

“You,” Loki turned to look at her. He saw the pain that swarm through her eyes. 'When was her last rest?' he thought. “Have done enough,” he said with the same gentle yet stern tone Fury used on her when she was little. He wielded the scepter before her and little by little her body became transparent, hidden in plain sight.

As they waited Adira could hear the commotion that was transpiring within the helicarrier. Gunshots and yelling were the majority of it. She realized it might be awhile before anything happened so she squatted down and sat with her legs criss-crossed. She listened closely to the thunderous rawr of the mighty Hulk slowly begin to fade. Shortly afterward the helicarrier began fall and lean heavily towards the right then balance itself out.

Moments later Thor ran in looking for his brother but only seeing his clone because the real Loki camouflaged himself like he did to Adira while he pushed the button allowing the enclosed clone Loki to leave the cell. Thor ran towards clone Loki expecting to stop him but was fooled and trapped inside the cell instead. Adira stood up unsure of what to do next, but she knew there was a possibility she might need to make a hasty escape.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Clone Loki said now standing away from the panel.

Thor stared at his illusion brother, with great anger he smashed Mjolnir against the glass which caused it to fracture and shake.

Clone Loki laughed at him as he walked back to the panel. “The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?” But Clone Loki lost sight of what he was about to do when the man in black he told to guard the hallway was knocked over. Agent Coulson walked into view with Phase Two weaponry.

“Move away please,” Coulson instructed.

Clone Loki slowing backed away from the panel as he glared a Coulson.

“You like this?” Coulson patronized as he walked towards the clone Loki. “We started working on a prototype after you sent the destroyer, even I don’t know what it does." The weapon began to hum as the barrel opened to reveal a luminous orange glow. “Want to find out?”

The real Loki then decided to reveal himself as he pierced the scepter through Coulson's chest. Thor once again hit the glass wall, he's scream echoed through the room. Loki slyly walked over to the panel without saying a word. He opened the below hatch, the wind swirled around the room. Loki hovered his hand over the release button for a few seconds staring at Thor without a hint of remorse on his face. Loki pushed the button and took a few seconds to stare at the empty space before closing the hatch.   
Loki started to walk towards Adira but stopped when he heard Coulson. “You’re going to lose,” he said weakly.

“Am I?” Loki said, mocking Coulson in his last moments.

“It’s in your nature,” he glared unforgivingly at Loki.

“Your heroes are scattered,” Loki said, walking slowly towards Coulson. “Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?” He spoke arrogantly.

“You lack conviction.”

“I don’t think I-” Loki was abruptly cut off when Coulson pull the trigger. A powerful blast sent him flying through the wall. His concentration was cut thus uncloaking Adira who rushed to Loki’s side. She heaved him up on his feet while he re-cloaked them both to make a hasty breakout.

“What about Barton and the others?” Adira whispered.

“Their usefulness has run its course,” Loki said.

Even though they were transparent they maneuvered mindfully through the hallways, careful not to touch anyone, worried they might cause suspicion.  
When they made it on the deck and Adira found the closest operational Quinjet. Uncloaking them both, Loki sat down to recover from the blow while Adira moved her way to the cockpit.

“Where to sir?” She said sitting down preparing to fly.

“Stark Tower.”

Turning it on the Quinjet began to hover she then leaned the wheel forward then switched on the cloaking system as they flew to their next destination.

“Since there aren’t any landing pads near Stark Tower, I’m going to have to land it on an empty car garage. So that means more walking.” Adira said. Loki gave out a sigh. 

“Wonderful,” he mumbled.

Adira found the closest car garage and landed the Quinjet. They both stepped out, looking around Stark Tower was only a few blocks away. Loki transformed the clothes to look more civilian. 

The sidewalks buzzed with people, laughing and talking, unaware to what was to happen to them in the next hour. Parents with the children giggling at the man playing violin, teenagers with the friends whispering secrets, and lovers with their significant others holding hands or leaning on the other with their head rested on the others shoulder. 

“All these people, they’re clueless. Ambling around with knowledge of warrior on their way to invade this land,” Adira narrated. 

“The human race is a very unintuitive species,” he plainly said. “While their government withheld everything speculated to be dangerous is from them.” She nodded her head in agreement. 

When they reached Stark Tower it wasn’t very difficult to get in, Selvig had previously knocked out the security giving them quick access to the elevator. 

When the reached the top level Loki transformed themselves back to what they were wearing earlier. Loki told Adira to stay where she was, that he was going to talk to Selvig who was on top of the building making some last minute adjustments which didn’t take long because he was back down in a few minutes.

“What am I to do now?” Adira asked. Loki slowly approached, he slipped his hand in his pocket, then gently pulled out a black and white rock attached to a dainty chain. She stared at him confused.

“Remove your simulated pendant,” he asked. She hesitantly unhook the clasp and gently place the necklace in his right hand where it immediately evaporated. He then handed her the real one.

“What do you want me to do with this?” She inquired.

“Wear it.”


	18. This Is War

His blue eyes pierced through her’s as he held out her necklace. She didn’t understand why he make a request that would ultimately defog his magic. She dubiously grabbed her necklace. Carefully, she unhooked the clasp and laid the necklace on her chest then closed the clasp.

Adira’s body began to tremble. Fer mind concentrated on clearing out the fog, everything went white. Loki grabbed her as she fell, determined to hold her up. Her eyes slowly started to change from their icy blue to a warm brown. Her mind began to feel more at ease and clear. The white light began to fade and the only thing she could recognize was carpet and shoes. Her eyes followed the shoes up to see Loki, still holding her up.

“What are doing...” Her voice faded as Loki waved one of his hands in front of her face, putting a small sleeping spell on her. The muscles in Adira’s body loosened causing her to collapsed onto his arms. Loki carefully picked her up and gently laid her down on the couch.

“Keeping you safe,” he whispered.

Adira woke up, hazy and unsure of her where she was. The sound of destruction enclosed around her directing her focus to another problem. She groggily got off the couch and stumbled to the balcony. She was devastated to see the strange warrior aliens on flying vehicles. Buildings were wrecked and people ran in terror. She looked up, her eyes widened when she saw a large gaping hole in the sky surrounded by blue mist. More of the aliens swarming out tailed by a ginormous space whale. “Shit shit shit.” Adira chanted running back inside to the elevator desperate to get down there and help.

Running haphazardly onto the streets she was nearly blasted by an alien weapon. She quickly realized how hopeless unarmed she was. She hid behind cars and other miscellaneous objects as police cars raced down the street, dodging the debris, to aid the civilians. More explosion were occurring down the street. Ahead of her she saw Cap, Natasha, Clint and her sister crouching behind a taxi cab.

“Leala!” Adira screamed. Leala faced her in disbelief. All of them noticed her and quickly got into defense position. Adira stopped. “It’s me, I swear.” Leala inspected her.

“Adira,” she whispered. “It’s her, her eyes. You can tell by the eyes.” They all ducked as a blast from one of the Chitauri struck a building.

“So Captain, what’s your plan?” Adira asked walking closer to them.

“You and Leala need to help the civilians trapped inside the buildings, Barton, Natasha and I need to get back up to the tower and shut the Tesseract down,” Cap said.

“We’re on it,” Adira said. Cap nodded to them. A wave of Chitauri swooped in, Leala and Adira bolted.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a spare gun or knife on you by any chance?” Adira asked while they ran. Leala took out a spare gun and handed it to her.

The screams of a thousand people bounced off the buildings and echoed through the streets as Chitauri warriors blasted anything and everything in sight.

“Move! get into the building!” Leala and Adira hollered as they passed by people. The more that flowed in through the portal the more that made their way onto the streets to harass and attack pedestrians. Adira shot one and missed which pissed him off. He sharply turned around to face Adira, pointed his weapon at her to shoot. She jumped out of the way and bolted towards the warrior and shot him point blank, his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Adira grabbed his weapon and closely inspected it. The barrel was longer than a rifle’s and it appeared to have no chamber or magazines. Staff gun. Adira thought,

“How do you think it works?” Leala asked as Adira ran towards her.

“I think you just-” she grasped it with both hands, stroking it to find the trigger. Her finger glided over it and accidently shot it off hitting a wall.

“Woah,” Leala stared at it. “I think that will come in handy.”

Adira slides her hand away from the trigger and ran back out onto the streets. Explosions became more frequent, almost drowning out the screams.

“Where shou-” Leala’s question was drowned out by an explosion from behind. Adira turned and saw a car flip on its backside and three Chitauri warriors jump out of their flying vehicles.

“Leala we have three Chitauri on the ground,” Adira warned. The slowing began to walk towards her crouched as if they all had hunches while sputtering in their native tongue at each other.

“Make that six there are three more in front of me.”

“I’ll get these ones you focus on your’s.” Adira established. She moved herself into fighting stance. With her “staff gun” in both hands, she pulled the trigger shooting the one on the left first. She then swung the weapon behind her with one hand as she ducked and rolled to the side catching it with her other hand she aimed at the one on the right and pulled the trigger once again. The last one lunged towards her to stab instead of firing his weapon, she jumped out of the way and smacked him with enough force to incapacitated for a few seconds. While on the ground she took the time to shoot him.

Adira spun around to see Leala just killed her last one. “Alright let’s get out of here.” Adira said. A gurgling battle cry echoed around them. 

“Do you think the Chitauri are getting pissed?” Leala joke.

“I hope not,” Adira mumbled.

“Adira look up!” Leala said frightenedly. Adira stopped and turned around to see Leala looking up at the portal. Two more Chitauri whales floated out generating more alien vocalization sending shivers down both their spines.

“We have to keep going, come one,” Adira said sternly. They continued running dodging blasts and attacking the warriors. When they reached the steps of the library they snuck in, tiptoeing inside until the reached the book return desk. Adira poked her head out to evaluate the situation.

“There’s four-five Chitauri surrounding what looks like about 40 civilians,” Adira whispered, ducking back under the desk.

“Why don’t we blast them from here?” Leala suggested.

“If we do there’s a high chance they’ll shoot the civilians.” Adira poked her head out again thinking of a way to attack them. “I’ll go around to the left,” she whispered crouching down. “While you hit the ones on the right,” she instructed. Leala nodded her head. They both maneuvered away from their desk and towards their targets. Adira and Leala popped out from behind their book cases shooting rapidly at their targets until all of them were dead.

“Good job,” Adira said jokingly.

“Thanks, you too,” Leala said grabbing one of the Chitauri staff guns.

“Is everyone alright?” Adira asked the crowd. They just stood in silence still shaken up from everything that’s happened in the last hour. “I take that as a yes.”

“Adira,” Leala said trying to get her attention. Adira looked at Leala who nodded toward the door.

“Um just stay off the streets for now,” Adira said as she rushed out with Leala. In the minutes they were inside more buildings had been damaged with more Chitauri on the streets. 

“Stay close sis,” Adira said. The Chitauri noticed the presence and began walking closer, crouching over like the others. Adira and Leala started shooting wildly and dodging when they needed to. Leala shot the last one.

“They’re definitely going to have to change to S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook now,” Leala said out of breath earning a laugh from her sister.

“C’mon let’s go,” Adira said patting Leala’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is really our of character for me posting three chapter in one day. If you follow me make sure you've read the other two Ch. 13 part 2 & Ch. 14. Hope you've enjoyed the story this far :)


	19. Hallmark Card

In the midst of battle, they both stood face to face with 14 Chitauri warriors. All of them shooting at Adira and Leala’s way. They both fired at them relentlessly, 12, nine then seven of the bastards left. Adira glanced Leala’s way. She was covered in blood and soot, her suit had multiple rips tears oozing with blood. Her breathing was heavy as if she was fighting to get the air inside her lungs and her movements were more sluggish than before. Five. Overhead they witnessed a torpedo zooming past them with Iron Man on its belly.

Just moments before Leala spoke of what she heard on her com, the Council sent a bird to destroy the city with everyone still in it. Stark made the call to direct it inside the portal, where all the Chitauri came from.

Three. Adira caught a glance of Iron Man scaling up the stark tower. One. Leala blasted away at the final one. They watched as Iron Man entered the portal.

“Thank God,” Adira whispered. Her eyes fixed on the scene unaware of one last Chitauri warrior still alive, crawling on the ground reaching for his weapon. Leala, however, caught a glimpse of him in front of Adira. She quickly ran towards Adira screaming her name. Leala pushed her out of the way in time for the blast to strike her. 

Confused, Adira lifted her head up to witness the portal close and her sister lying broken on the ground with a blast wound on the border of her shoulder and chest.

“Leala,” she whispered. “Leala!” She stumbled to get up. “Leala, please. Please still be alive.” Adira scrambled to her side then carefully held Leala in her arms “Please wake up,” Adira hastily spoke as she gently tapped her sister’s cheek “Open your eyes... please.” She choked on her words with tears streaming down her face stinging her cuts. “I promised to you that I’d always protect you.” She cried, closing her eyes and laying her head on Leala’s chest listening to her faint beating heart.

“You... you did,” Leala spoke with a faint smile. “I owe you my life for it.” Her voice was calm and mellow. “I have a debt to you Adira, that death itself won't even make up for it.”

“Why couldn’t you have expressed that through a Hallmark card?” Adira cried holding her close. Leala weakly laughed. Adira stared, terrified, into her sister’s eyes tears streaming down her red cheeks.

“I’m not losing you, not today.” She cried.

“Never forget that I love you,” she gently smiled, closing her eyes.

“No… no.” Adira sobbed shaking her head in disbelief. “No! Leala!” She gently shook her sister’s shoulders. “Keep your eyes open I can get you help and save you!” But, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she said please. Leala’s eyes would not open, her heart beat weakened by the second. “You’re not quitting on me now.” She held on tight to Leala cradling her in her arms. She rose up onto her feet and carried Leala the same way Loki had done with Adira nights before.

“Someone!” Adira screamed into the streets, hoping for an ambulance full of medics to hear. “Help me!” She screamed.

“Adira?” A strong voice called out.

“Wilson,” Adira whispered to herself. “Agent Wilson!” Just then, Agent Jacqulyn Wilson turned the corner. She saw Adira first, then her eyes moved down to determine who she was holding in her arms. Wilson quickly realized who and ran towards her and took Leala into her arms. “We have to move now, I have a Quinjet parked around the corner.” They ran into the Quinjet and quickly took off.

“Sir, I found them. Send a medical team to the deck, Agent Leala will need immediate attention,” she spoke calmly.

“How did you find us? How did you know to come looking for us?” Adira asked. Staring at her thumbs.

“Fury got wind of you two were in the middle of the crossfire. Leala wasn’t even supposed to be here. No one was.”

“Why was she?”

“I suppose that’s a question for you to ask her when she recovers.” Adira knew what she was doing, trying to give her faith that Leala will be okay.

The Quinjet landed and immediately Leala was surrounded by doctors hoisting her onto a gurney. Adira slowly walked off, lowering her head to not see her sister wheeled inside.

“You better make sure she lives.” Fury said sternly to the doctors. Adira lifted her head up and stopped upon hearing Fury’s voice.

“Dad,” she whispered. She ran towards him. “Dad,” she cried. Adira embraced him hooking her arms around his back burying her facing in his chest. Fury embraced her back not only to comfort her but for himself as well. He got one daughter back but may lose the other it’s something he’s always had to prepare himself for. “She’ll be okay,” he whispered. “You should get inside,” Fury said, letting go. “Have a medic fix you up.” Adira nodded.

She walked inside, even in the helicarrier it was damaged. There were cracks on windows and computer screens. She walked slowly to the clinic. Looking around she realized how next to nothing she remembered after her necklace was ripped from her. She held the stone in her hand, the necklace wasn’t broken anymore but, what did Loki do while she was under his enchantment? Was this wreckage because of her? She thought of so many questions that needed answers.

Adira walked inside the clinic, her head began to spin and everything grew dark, her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Medics inside ran to her and quickly tried to pull her up.

“Are you alright Agent Adira?” They asked. Her vision slowly came back, she noticed how worried they all were.

“Agent Adira, can you hear us?” The an unfamiliar medic with brown hair asked. She nodded her head.

“It’s okay. I can take it from here,” he said to the other medics. He began patching her up and asking her questions to which she would only nod or shake her head. When he was done he asked her to go and get some rest. She nodded and left, having no intentions of doing that.

“Agent Adira, Fury has requested you on the Bridge. ” Another agent came running up to her.

“What for?” Her heart sank.

“He didn’t say.”

Adira ran as fast as she could to the Bridge, fearing it was something to do with Leala.

“Sir you needed me?” She asked out of breath. Her body was shaking.

“Thor is taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard,” he said. “I told him of Leala’s condition and your position.”

“My Position sir?” Adira asked, but Fury continued like he didn’t hear her.

“He has agreed to take you and Leala with him. Our technology can only do so much. She’s stable but barely holding on. We have a Quinjet prepped for take off in 15 minutes.”

She bowed her head. “Thank you.”

Fury placed his hands on her shoulders bringing her in for one last hug.

[[I don't know if you guys have noticed Adira's constant eye color change, if you have don't worry it's not a typo I'm doing it on purpose. In Norse Mythology Sjofn, Adira's mother, is known for her constant eye color change so I decided to change her eye color for her mood. Hope you continue to read and feel free to leave a comment :) ]]


	20. Origins

The wait was longer than 15 minutes; it was an hour before they departed on the helicopter. With the wind rushing past her red cheeks and entangled itself in her hair she felt more at ease. Adira watched Dr. Selvig below as he took out a metal and glass container while Tony opened a silver briefcase holding the Tesseract. Cautiously, Dr. Banner extracted the dangerous alien artifact and place it inside the container. The helicopter landed. Adira jumped out, she stumbled slightly when she landed, the extra man inside the helicopter waited until she regained her balance then carefully handed Leala to her sister. Leala eyes were half open, she wrapped one arm around Adira. They both toddled towards Thor and Loki who fashioned a metal safeguard on his mouth and, to compliment it, he also bore a pair of cuffs with long metal chains. 

“Thank you, Thor, for allowing my sister and me to accompany you back to Asgard,” she spoke as strong as possible. 

“Your sister spoke much about you. Although I could not save Loki from himself, we can save your sister,” Thor said, his tone full of passion and regret as he looked at Loki. He turned to his new found friends, saying his farewells and giving a pat on the shoulder to Selvig. Thor collected the Tesseract energy harness, he strode back to where Adira, Leala and Loki stood. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony and Selvig stood around them as they handled one side and gave the other to Loki. Thor nodded to Leala and she nodded back to show she was ready to leave. He twisted their side and a blue mist enclosed around them sucking them into space.

Adira held on as tightly as possible to Leala. The sensation of traveling through space was an unfamiliar one, they touched nothing but each other. Suddenly the ground reappeared but in a different world, the unforeseen change caught Leala off-guard, she collapsed into Adira’s arms. Adira caught her and asked if she was alright, Leala boldly stood up and weakly nodded to assure Adira she was strong. Both sisters looked around and were astonished to see the throne room, coated with gold and embroidered with Norse patterns and the All-Father, old, yet wise sitting on his throne, staring down at his sons and unusual visitors. They were surrounded by large guards wearing gold plated armor.

“Take him to the dungeons. He will receive his sentence in due time,” His voice was loud and commanding, just as a king’s voice should be. The guards shoved Loki away, Adira stole one last glance before he exited the room. Odin turned to Thor after noticing Leala and Adira, who struggled for a second under Leala’s sudden weight.

“Why have you brought two Midgardians to Asgard?” He asked sternly.

“Leala was injured during combat by a Chitauri weapon and the other is from Asgard, father, her name is Adira,” Thor stated, pointing to each of the girls. 

“Guard!” The All-Father bellowed. One stood out to face him. “Take the injured one to the Healing Room.” The guard bowed his head and relieved Adira of her sister’s weight. He cradled her in his arms and left, leaving Thor, Adira and the All-Father alone. Without being in close proximity to Leala she felt unsure of her fate, she started to fidget. 

“Why have you brought a Midgardian to our realm?” Odin roared.

“She is gravely injured by the Chitauri, it is the fault of our people that brought the wrath of Loki onto the innocent.”

“They have doctors there,” Odin leaned forward.

“Their technology would not suffice in aiding her, she was attacked by an unknown element from one of their weapons,” Thor pleaded.

“You have put me in an unusual position Thor.” Odin leaned back. 

“So she shall stay then?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” His voice had a strange mixture of defeat and calmness. He turned his gaze to Adira.

“You are unfamiliar to me,” Odin said.

“You wouldn’t remember me. My mother placed me into the care of a Midgardian named Nicholas as an infant.”

“How long ago?” Odin stared at Adira with curiosity, how did she find her way back so quickly?

“26 years ago.”

“As I thought. Adira, leave us. There is much I must discuss with my son,” he said calmly. “Miloslav, escort Adira to the Healing Room.” The guard, Miloslav, bowed his head and strode towards Adira. 

“Follow me please,” he said calmly.

“Wait, what about my mother,” Adira said anxiously. “You know who she is, don’t you?” Adira raised her voice, forgetting who she was speaking to.

“You will hold your tongue, young one,” he spoke in the same tone he spoke with before. “You should be by your sister’s side, leave us now.” 

Adira stared at him in disbelief, he knew. She hesitantly turned around and followed the guard out of the door. Confusion arose in her mind, she was taken back to a time when she was a child, when she learned of who she was but, was given little information. All her life she searched for answers as to her place of origin, not the where but the who. Her mother was a mystery, her father a cold case. 

She stepped out of the throne room and saw the hallways were covered in elegant embroidery carved carefully in the gold walls. As she continued walking she passed columns marked with strange nordic writings and iconography. But Adira’s mind was too focused on the past to notice such things, she mindlessly followed Miloslav through the corridors until they came to a large gold door with two circular handles. 

“Is this the Healing Room?” Adira asked.

“Yes. Enter through the doors, the Healers will help you.” He turned around to walk the same path as before.

She placed her hands inside the handles and pulled, the door opened with ease. Inside was a beautifully decorated lobby with a desk to the left and a Healer behind it. 

“I’d like to see the Midgardian who was placed in your care,” Adira stated clearly.

“She’s being worked on by the other Healers. If you wait over there I will notify you when they have finished.”

“Thank you,” Adira said kindly. She walked over to the couch with a warm fire pit in front of it. She laid herself on top and closed her heavy eyes. Adira let go of the confusion of her mother and drew her attention to her wounded sister, worry and guilt filled her mind but she had faith in the Healers. Slowly her mind drifted into a deep sleep.

Adira was suddenly awoken by the loud voice of a man asking the Healer behind the desk for Adira. She bolted up to see four guards marching towards her.

“What’s happening?” She asked apprehensively.

“You’re coming with us.” One said sternly. She had to force the habit, of running, out of her mind. 

“Why?” She asked curtly. They did not answer, two guards took opposite sides of her arms and dragged her out of the Healing Room. Adira desperately looked behind her to steal a glance of the rooms that may contain her dearest sister. One of the free guards drew her hands together to place special cuffs around them.

“What are you doing,” she struggled, but no one answered, again. She pleaded they let her go, that it was some sort of mistake but, after a while she loosened up. She knows that if she doesn’t cooperate it’ll make her situation worse. Dragged through the hallways she watched as people who passed by gave her confused looks, she was marched down a set of stairs that led to the dungeons. Her cuffs were taken off and she was thrown into an almost empty white cell. Afterward, she was pushed in and an energy field closed to make the fourth wall. The guards who escorted her there left, leaving her lying on the floor staring at it perturbed. 

“Why are you here?” A concerned voice from the near distance asked. Adira lifted her head to see Loki sitting in the corner. 

“I don’t know,” Adira said, in an irked voice. She dropped her head, glaring at the floor. She did not want to be stuck in the dungeons, she was desperate to be by her sister’s side. She kept asking why she was in her current situation, what did she do to anger the All-Father?

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, in the same concerned manner.

“I will be once I know why I’m here.”

“How does your sister fare?” Loki watched Adira as she focused on the floor.

“She’s in the Healing Room.”

“Odin has aided the Midgardian and placed the Asgardian in the dungeons, for unknown reasons. How odd.” He tilted his head back. 

Adira lifted her head to look at Loki. ‘Why are you doing this?’ She thought. Adira stood up and turned to face the energy field, she looked left to see a few cells and the entrance guarded by two Asgardians, to her right she saw a dozen of cells and a hallway that led to more hallways with more cells. Adira pushed on the energy field and a strong electrical current ran through her fingertips to her arms, she jumped back and glared at it. Loki quickly looked up to see her massaging her hands and arms. “That’s new,” Adira said quietly. Loki watched her as she sat down on the wall opposite to him and gaze past the energy field, leaning on the wall with legs stretched out and arms folded close to her chest the expression of determination covered her features. 

\--------------------

It was an hour before the guards came back. Adira and Loki were still in the same positions as before. A magical restraint appeared on both the prisoners before they opened the energy field, they grabbed Adira and slapped the special cuffs back on but, this time, there was a long chain attached to it. Two guards were stationed in front of her to pull she chains and two behind her. They directed her out of the cell then, once she was out they closed it, freeing them of the binds. Adira remained calm as they escorted her back to the throne room where Odin still sat on top of his throne and Thor stood at the bottom of the steps to the left of his father. Adira stayed quiet, waiting for the All-Father to speak first.

“You stand here before me, in chains. Do you understand why?”

“No,” she answered politely.

“During Loki’s rampage on Earth, he used the scepter to take control of your mind. Do you disagree?”

“No. But I can assure you that I am now free of any mind control.”

“Then we shall put your words to the test. The Healers can use their technology to detect if his magic still has an effect on you.” He stared intently at Adira, she stared back innocently. “Escort her to the Healers,” Odin demanded. Her chains rattled as the began to pull her away. Slowly, they marched away, in the distance she heard Thor, “Father is this necessary?” 

“I will not tolerate betrayal, not again.” His words faded into the distance as the doors to the throne room shut. 

She kept her head forward allowing the guards to lead. Through the hallways once again, beautiful and elegant with no understanding of the mistreated that threaded past them.

When they came upon the Healing Room the doors were already open. In the middle of the doorway stood a Healer, her hair looked as dark as the night sky and her eyes shined like the stars. She smiled at the guard in front of Adira to the left.

“We need one of your Healers to detect if this girl is controlled by magic.”

“Yes of course, follow me.” Her voice was soft and polite.

The guards started to drag her once again through the hallways until she led them to their door. When she opened it three Healers already stood, awaiting Adira. 

“You will have to separate her from the chains.” They looked at her, unsure if that was the right thing to do. 

“You may remove her chains,” Odin said striding in with Thor behind him. They nodded and relinquished her of her shackles. The Healers told her to lay on the table and to stay still, she did so obediently. They began to press the switches on the side until a gold light appeared and passed through Adira. Above her she could see a 3D outline of her body, the Healers examined it thoroughly, they pulled the outline in order to see smaller details. 

“So far the only magic we see is the one she harbors in her own body, but no outside magic sources are manipulating her cells.” The continued to examine for a few more moments before turning the device of. Her golden outline vanished as well as any suspicion of deception. Adira let out a breath of relief.

“I apologize for any roughness that developed from the accusation.”

“You were just being cautious,” Adira said in a forgiving tone, rubbing her wrists.


End file.
